In Love, In War
by Anandi
Summary: Sinbad learns that Queen Esdel, the enchantress of the Isle of Loran is using love potions to arrange perfect harmony in her kingdom and Sinbad decides to pay her a visit to prove that magic cannot replace true love. But his actions inadvertently irk the Queen to place a powerful curse on her daughter's headstrong lover and Sinbad and the crew have only a week to break the spell!
1. Love Potion,anyone?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Ed Naha and my story is just a fan's appreciation of the awesome storylines in Season 1 of AoS!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Love potion, anyone?**

The Nomad's crew and their captain were walking down the winding streets of the friendly fishing village of Alymar which was tucked away in the rugged cliffs several heights from the sea. Sinbad walked, rather stomped rather gruffly. He pretended to gaze around and slipped a fleeting glance towards the end of the road where Maeve dragged along in an irritatingly slow pace with Dermott on her arm. Doubar noticed this and raised his eyebrows pointedly but Sinbad quickly looked away. Firouz and Rongar glanced at one another, but they shared no teasing smiles. The last fight between Sinbad and Maeve had been quite serious. And this time, it really was Sinbad's fault.

Doubar harrumphed loudly and Sinbad stopped in exasperation. "If you have something on your mind, then say it, big brother"

**"You owe Maeve an apology!"**

Sinbad opened his mouth in an angry retort, then thought the better of it and kept silent. Doubar continued,

"Everything was perfect during our fortnight here and turning fortunate when Razaq drew harbor alongside our Nomad. We invited Razaq and his crew to the local tavern and sponsored drinks all around. Everything was all right until you had to get all competitive-"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who started bragging about my crew-"

"The way you spoke about me and Firouz and Rongar was allright"

"That's right",nodded Sinbad, eagerly.

"But when it came to Maeve-"

Sinbad came to a grinding halt and braced himself for the lecture ahead.

"If you had argued this childishly before about a woman, I couldn't have cared less. But I have seen you two, changing and growing for the past one year and you two were really starting to mature and show respect and care for one another. You didn't have to portray Maeve as your personal pet the same way Razaq referred to Nialla. You know Maeve hates that!"

Sinbad sighed and siddled up under the comforting shelters of a small wayside shop. He considered Doubar's words. There was unmistakable sincerity in his tone and Sinbad was forced to acknowledge that he may have indeed hurt Maeve's feelings.

"I didn't mean to make her angry, Doubar. Razaq bragged about his ship, the Siren and I boasted of the Nomad,he staked wild claims of his crew and I praised my hearty crew, he told daring tales and I spun a tale or two myself and finally, Razaq couldn't resist mentioning that the beautiful Nialla, the exotic spell-caster whom he picked up on the Southern Seas was his companion and lover and I couldn't resist …" Sinbad hesitated. He sighed again in resignation. "Allright, maybe I went too far-"

* * *

Maeve had casually entered the shop as well. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wooden post. "It's all right, Doubar. We all know Sinbad can get carried away with his words once in a while-"

Sinbad snapped, "You threw a fireball and burned a hole in the center of our table!"

"You asked for it!"

Sinbad laughed in disbelief. "I asked for a display of your powers and .. you nearly killed me!"

Maeve stepped closer, her eyes flashing. "You didn't ask. You ordered!"

Sinbad looked at Doubar for help. Doubar threw up his hands. "You two better talk this out now. I don't want to have this argument drag on for a week on the Nomad! I hear we are in for some rough seas and one tempest storm is bad enough. We don't need another one on the deck!"

* * *

Just before Doubar walked out, he heard the inner door to the shop open with a loud creak and an old hag, shuffled out with a loud cackle.

"Well well well",she cried out in great amusement. "Looks like you've reached here just in time! What a commotion!"

"We're sorry", apologized Sinbad cordially. "We are but humble sailors of the ship called Nomad and we are setting off for the high seas once again after enjoying the warmth of your lovely village"

"Love troubles, that's my specialty!", chirped the hag, cheerfully. "Here look!" She bent down and brought out a tray full of little bottles. "I can solve this little tiff between you and your lady friend. Just one quick sip of my love potion and.."

"Love potion?!",cried Sinbad and Maeve together. They both rushed to the stone counter at once.

"Come close, dearies. Let grandma put all your quarrels to rest. Quick! Select your potion for a fair price and let bliss come into your world once again!"

Maeve cautiously picked up a bottle and took a whiff. She set it down at once and shook her head, as if to clear some fogginess in her vision. Her eyes widened and she declared,

"Sinbad, this really is a love potion."

Maeve stepped out of the shop and looked for the sign. It was written in a strange tongue.

"Madam Ghormal's love potions. That is what the sign says.",cried the hag impatiently. "Now, come along and be quick about it. Which potion do you want? I have this little potion , one dosage each for the boy and girl to solve a petty quarrel. " Ghormal laughed to herself. "This bigger one is for permanent bliss. No more quarrels ever! And this one.. ho ho! This one's a tongue binder!"

Sinbad looked dazed.

"We don't want your potions, grandma. Personally I don't think a love potion is any solution for resolving a conflict!"

"If this is any way to start haggling for a fair price, I don't think-"  
Maeve reentered the shop determinedly. Doubar, Firouz and Rongar followed her as well. "As Sinbad said",she assured. "We are not interested in your potions. But, we are interested in how this quaint little shop came to be in this harmless remote village"

The hag looked from Sinbad to Maeve and the entire crew. She angrily set down the tray underneath her counter and wiped her hands on a rag cloth. "If you are not interested in the merchandise then leave before I ask my sons to throw you out!"

"Your sons make the magic potions?", pressed Maeve, sharply.

As if on cue, two sturdy young men appeared through the doorway behind Madam Ghormal.

"Trouble-makers!", stated the hag to her boys. "See that they clear out!"

"There is dark magic in these potions, Sinbad. Something is very wrong here."

**"Clear out!"**,said one of the sons in a menacing growl.

"Dark magic, indeed!",cried Ghormal in an outrage. "I'll have you know, Queen Esdel regularly depends on my potions to induce harmony into her kingdom. I make a lot of money when I go there!"

"You mean, the Queen takes your potions?"

"No",said Ghormal, with a sudden glint in her shriveled old eyes. "She makes her subjects take them. Men and women, selected by their health and beauty, fall in love by the potions and create happy homes"

Sinbad looked horrified.

"Tyranny!", bellowed Doubar, for the first time finding his voice in the entire conversation.

"Your love potions are dangerous. They may numb the senses and lull them into a false notion of security but over-time, they are designed to kill!",accused Maeve.

"**Enough with the allegations! GET OUT!**",screeched Ghormal. The two sons threateningly stepped forward and the crew braced themselves by the roadside.

"Come on,Sinbad",said Maeve, burning with anger. "We are going to this kingdom controlled by love potions and warning the Queen of this witch's treachery!"

"Witch, you say?!",cried Ghormal in a strangely high-pitched tone. "Oh you have no idea who you are dealing with, you conniving little meddlers. Going to warn the Queen?! Not unless we have a say about it- **Harmi! Vanghar!**"

Both the sons were suddenly off their feet and soaring above the ground! They were harpies! And Ghormal was the ugliest of them all!

* * *

"Harpies!",cried Firouz in disgust, as he pulled out his sword.

"I knew it!",said Maeve with satisfaction. She loved it when her intuitions turned out to be right.

"They sure look ugly!",said Doubar with an inward shudder.

"Makes you wanna kill them faster",said Sinbad. He gave a loud yelled and charged forward to tackle Ghormal. He shoved his sword into the air, trying to spear the cackling swearved and dodged the deadly blade, taunting Sinbad to fury. Rongar climbed unnoticed atop the straw roof of the shop and jumped on the back of Harmi. With a loud roar, Harmi struggled under the grip of Rongar's chokehold.

"Get off,you filthy seaweed!"

The added weight pulled down Harmi, just close enough so that when Rongar fell down, Firouz drove his blade into Harmi's heart!

"One down, two to go!"

Meanwhile, Sinbad's blade didn't seem to be making any progress in defeating Ghormal. Maeve appeared beside him and tossed up a quick fireball. One of Ghormal's scaly wings caught up in flames and the harpy screeched long and hard in pain.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!",cheered Sinbad, whole-heartedly.

Maeve grinned.

"A sorceress!",cried Ghormal in shock. "Vanghar, come.. let's bid farewell to these fools before they destroy us completely!"

Vanghar gave one last heave with Doubar and flew to his wounded grandma's side. Together they cackled and flew away.

"Until the next time we meet, Captain Sinbad", trailed Ghormal's parting shot.

* * *

By now, several onlookers had gathered out of their homes and shops.

"I think we better leave",said Sinbad.

"I'm with you, little brother",nodded Doubar,gratefully.

Firouz and Rongar destroyed the little bottles of dark magic but the inventor clung on the last one. "I want to study it",said Firouz. "Love potions are in reality, chemicals.. they act on the nerves and senses. There is more science behind this than magic!"

Maeve looked wary.

"I dunno,Firouz",said Sinbad, pushing his sword back into its scabbard. "Let's not play with fire, here-"

"Just one little bottle. I promise to confine my studies in the safety of my own room"

"All right then", agreed Sinbad with a smile. "Now let's make haste. We got to find this Queen Esdel and warn her of these deadly potions before it's too late. Come on!"


	2. The Enchantress of Loran

**Chapter 2: The Enchantress of Loran**

Sinbad paced the edge of the Nomad overseeing the sailors who were hauling up the heavy anchorage. Doubar climbed on board, his round face glistening with sweat. "We need new ropes",he informed.

Sinbad surveyed the calm blue sea ahead. It shimmered invitingly under the brilliant rays of the noon day sun. Then he looked at the sky and frowned at the curious gathering of clouds in the far corner of the western horizon. "You may be right about that storm, Doubar. I want two men to climb up the masts and check the rigging and the yards. We wanna have full control of the sails if the hour of need should arise!"

"Aye aye,Captain"

"Rongar, Firouz is down at the hull double-checking the seams on the planks. Join him and make sure the men pump out the bilge water completely. Men, let's get ready to embark on our voyage!"

Maeve studied Sinbad from a distance. She hadn't forgotten the episode at Alymar. Her anger by now had disappeared but a vague sense of guilt remained. Dermott chirped understandingly. Maeve gently scratched the back of his head with her fingers. "Dermott, was I wrong to react the way I did when Sinbad asked me to demonstrate my powers for Razaq?" She sighed and crossed her arms. Sinbad never took her powers for granted until then. But perhaps it was because whether she liked it or not, a certain familiarity was creeping into her friendship with the Captain. Sinbad had only chosen to take a few liberties on this familiarity. They had grown closer to each other during the last terrible battle with Rumina and were fortunate to reduce the Skull Mountain to a pile of stones and rocks. Since then, Sinbad had changed a little. He stood closer to her on more than several occasions; he once even laid a friendly arm around her shoulder while relating a comical incident to the crew over dinner. Maeve looked troubled.

Dermott chirped aloud, awakening her from the reverie

"Dermott, I can't do this", whispered Maeve softly. A single tear glistened at the brim of her eye. "I can't encourage him until I restore you to your human form, dear brother. I just can't. " She gazed out longingly at the horizon. "I do so wish DimDim were here."

* * *

"Two questions,Maeve!", said Sinbad as he energetically climbed up beside Maeve. The sorceress reddened and quickly regained her composure."I believe an enchantress is a different kind of a ruler? I have never met one but I have heard that an enchantress is capable of sustaining her world with her magic?"

Maeve cleared her throat and nodded in agreement. "Yes. An enchantress is a person who seduces the best out of people and out of nature from her magic within. She is by nature, a magical being with distinctly creative powers. Her magic if used wisely, becomes the driving force of her kingdom"

"Fine",breathed Sinbad, taking in this information. "So, why does a magical being need love potions from a harpy to create harmony in her kingdom?"

"Enchantress Esdel may not have been aware that she was trading with a harpy." Maeve shrugged lightly."Nevertheless, it does seem very odd that such an arrangement should be made in the first place, doesn't it?"

"Mmmhmm",said Sinbad. "Second question. Exactly what are we up against? How powerful is this Queen Esdel? Can she destroy us if given the chance?"

Maeve chewed over this and spoke slowly, "The enchantress can get creative, Sinbad. See, Rumina is outright evil. She raises rock monsters and summons her skeletal army. Rumina resorts to brute destructive force. An enchantress on the other hand can weave intricate webs of confusion. She is more suggestive in her magic-"

"Subtle and suggestive?"

"Yes, exactly! We better not make her too angry, Sinbad. Rumina can be predictable in her anger but the angrier an Enchantress gets, the more creative she devising the doom of her enemies"

"I am counting on you,Maeve as well as the rest of my crew"

"I know you are,Sinbad",replied Maeve, gravely.

"And about what I said to Razaq. I-" Sinbad smiled gently and tilted his head just a little to coax Maeve to smile.

Maeve's expression purposely grew cold and distant. "Sinbad, I'm all right. We've been over too much together to get caught up in misunderstandings. If you need me, I'll be below deck in my room, gathering up as much information as I can on the Enchantress of Loran"

She strode past Sinbad with Dermott on her arm.

* * *

"Everything all right, little brother?",asked Doubar, hopefully as his brother joined him to take the tiller. Although Sinbad could take it easy and relax in these calm seas, he never did. He was always in the thick of things. Sinbad was in every way an inspiring Captain and sailor.

"I dunno,Doubar", admitted Sinbad. "You know women-"

"Aye, they are a confusing lot. But I thought Maeve was special?"

Sinbad smiled. "That she is. I started to talk of the incident this morning. She interrupted me before I could say what was on my mind-"

Doubar shrugged. "Perhaps she knew that you would eventually apologize-"

"I wasn't going to", said Sinbad,softly.

"What?"

"I didn't do anything wrong Doubar. I thought about what you said and I don't think what I said was wrong. Look, haven't you ever felt so much at home with someone that you felt that they belonged.. to you.. and that they were yours to show off-"

Doubar looked stunned. "Brother, you cannot take Maeve for granted. This morning you ordered her to march right over and demonstrate her powers as if she was at the beck and call of your every whim."

"It was only Razaq- an old old friend-"

"Old friend or new. You better remember that Maeve is with us for DimDim and not for the Captain"

Sinbad fell silent. His eyes were dull and glum.

Doubar noticed the change and spoke more understandingly. "Sinbad, this desire for belonging.. I know of it only too well. It's a tricky card to play because the other person has to feel the same way-"

"Maeve feels it"

"Are you sure?"

Sinbad looked directly into Doubar's eyes. "Big brother, it is as if she wakes up certain mornings and trains herself to be distant- But, sometimes, even then, she lets her guard down-"

"Maeve misses DimDim. He was the one who forced us to take Maeve along in the first place. So she trusted him before she even knew you. And his unexpected disappearance must be a torture for her...everyday"

"My brother speaks with wisdom and understanding. Maeve had only DimDim when I had you and Rongar and Firouz",realized Sinbad.

"Exactly.",smiled Doubar. "If only we found DimDim. Then everything will be allright"

"We will, Doubar. That I promise you",smiled Sinbad. "We will"

Doubar guffawed and disappeared below deck.

* * *

Maeve gingerly descended down the dimly lit steps to the hull of the ship. Only on rare occasions had she ever been down to the dark hold where barrels shifted in a low rumble and the sideboards creaked as if they were going to explode from the pressure of the sea. She spied Rongar and Firouz near the bilge pump and made a beeline for them.

"Ahh,Maeve! No doubt your curiosity equals mine in discovering the contents of the pheromone enhancing fluid-"

"What?"

Firouz shrugged. "All right, the love potion-"

"No. No, that's not why I am here at all. I..umm.." Maeve looked around and spotted the Nomad's large shoal tank. "I was only wondering if you had completely emptied the bilge water"

"We are going to-"

"Could you please wait for just a few minutes?",requested Maeve, sweetly. "Sinbad wanted to me gather information on the Enchantress of Loran"

Firouz frowned. "Yes but what does that have to do with the shoal tank?"

Maeve bit her lip and her eyes twinkled. Rongar looked from the fishes in the shoal tank, Maeve who was seated at a convenient distance from the fish and understood her implication. He threw an arm around Firouz and propelled him away from the tank.

"What?",asked Firouz, innocently. He laughed. "She's not gonna get the information from the fishes or anything..". Rongar nodded.

"She's gonna talk to the fishes?!"

"She's gonna talk to the fishes", repeated Firouz, nonplussed.

* * *

Valensya donned her ethereal white cloak which elegantly arched above her graceful shoulders and fell in diaphanous folds to her feet. She pulled the white hood over her head which almost completely concealed her rich black hair. She took a deep breath and stepped out of her room. The hallway, white and long seemed quite devoid of life. "Good!", cheered Valensya and walked as quietly as possible down the marbled floor. As she climbed down the crescent moon stairs, her hands played over the rose bushes arrayed down the steps and the stems entwined around the banisters, rising higher and higher and the roses bloomed in bright red and pink, as if to greet their beloved princess. Valensya smiled and reached out her palm. The nearest rose stem with a large rose bud about to bloom dropped itself into her soft hands.

"Valensya!", called out a voice in an unmistakable maternal tone.

Valensya sighed and turned around. "Yes,Mother?"

"Darling, where are you going?", demanded Queen Esdel, appearing at the head of the stairs.

The mother and daughter looked similar in many ways. Both women had oval faces and a thick mane of black hair that reached well below their waists. Esdel's was mildly peppered with grays but her face looked as vibrant as ever. They both were fair and lovely to behold, although in this case, Esdel was more of an ethereal beauty than Valensya. She had translucent gray eyes and slender well-kept hands than always smelt like fresh roses. Esdel also wore several layers of intricate silver over her gown that began in pale blue and faded into a shade of violet that resembled the sky just before sunset or before the arrival of a storm.

"I was stepping out for a walk through our City, Mother.",replied Valensya, meekly.

Esdel walked a few steps down the stairwell and glanced at the rose bushes. "I see you have made them blossom. They are really quite lovely, aren't they?" Esdel's voice was sweet and seemed like musical to the listener's ear.

"Yes,they are",agreed Valensya. "Mother, I promise I'll be back in an hour's time"

"You are holding a rose bud in your hand",said Esdel in surprise."Who is it for?"

Valensya could have kicked herself for her mistake. "Why it is for myself,Mother!",she assured, in splendid mastery over her emotions. "Who in the world would I give it to?"

"All right,dear",said Esdel, relaxing into a smile at last. "You may go out for your walk and be back in one hour. Or else I shall have to send my servants to look for you"

"I'll be back soon.I promise",said Valensya, bowing low to her mother, barely able to conceal her excitement that she was going to see Kalan again!"


	3. A Woman Scorned

**Chapter 3: A Woman Scorned**

Sinbad was the last to join the crew below deck for supper. But when he finally trotted down the steps, suppressing a yawn, he caught the crew waiting for him in strange eagerness "Sinbad,sit down. Maeve has quite a story to tell!",chuckled Doubar.

"I take it you found some valuable information", said Sinbad as he plopped into his chair and picked the last leg of roast lamb from the center plate. It was cold but he was famished. He took a large bite, closed his eyes and chewed hard on the tasty meat. He washed it down with some ale and turned to Maeve at his side. "Well,let's have it, woman"

* * *

"Sinbad, in a day's time, we will arrive at the inlet of the Isle of Loran. Queen Esdel is indeed the enchantress-ruler of Loran and she has remained in power for several years. Her magic sustains the life on her Isle and even to some extent the aquatic life in the inlet sea. Esdel is unique since she is born endowed with magical powers. Magic means life and breath to her"

"Yes,go on..",pressed Sinbad.

"But there comes a period in her life when her magic deserts her and she remains almost human for several days. This happens early in her youth, perhaps when she is twenty and six or seven. During this period, she must select her husband and join with him for life. No magic – seductions or enchantment.. but by true affection for another being. And Esdel did meet the man of her desire. His name was Halden, the conqueror – a warrior from the lands beyond. He arrived through the inlet sea and fell deeply in love with Esdel. She showed him her kingdom and brought him into her Castle. They were one in being and the day arrived when Esdel's magic returned to her once more. Rejuvenated by her powers, Esdel set out to breathe new life into her beloved Isle. But when she returned, Halden was nowhere to be found. He had left, his crew and his ship, never to be heard from again."

"What happened then?"

"Well, Queen Esdel was left heartbroken, because you see.. she is a magical being, capable of seducing the best out of others.. for a mere flash of time, her powers waited upon her to find the perfect mate ,she could not succeed in winning the heart of Halden. Her one window to find and nurture true love was lost forever. Of course, she could seduce several hearts but all that meant nothing to her. She had failed. Or rather, love had failed her. Over the years, her powers began to weaken. Esdel blamed Halden bitterly for her heartache. So, that was when she decided to make her people strong – by using love potions from an outside source..in this case, Madame Ghormal-"

Maeve shot a meaningful glance at the crew and continued,

"She selected the best men and women, according to their rank and knowledge and even character and forced them to consume the love potions and be truly happy together-"

"Why did she need the love potions?"

"Sinbad, Esdel's enchantment wins in drawing men and women to herself.. but not to each other."

"So she is going out of her way to secure harmony in her kingdom"

"Exactly"

"Firouz, have you found any information on the effect of these love potions? Just how dangerous are they?"

"Each dosage is composed of about 90% of the pheromone enhancing chemical and the remnant contains a poison that settles as a permanent residue in the consumer's body. Over time, it weakens the person, causing them to starve and die. From the outside, the person's death would be blamed on natural causes. Most people are known to refuse food when they are sick. In this case, the starvation causes them to die"

"Death by starvation", contemplated Doubar, rubbing his large belly."Too horrible to even think of it!"

"We've got to warn the Queen about these love potions. We have to make her listen to us",said Sinbad, earnestly. "Or the people on her Island are gonna die"

Firouz laughed to himself. "You know…in the human world, it's just the reverse. When a man or woman finds the perfect partner.. someone they are really attracted to, they..umm.. dress differently.. appear braver, happier, funnier, cleverer.. even richer. But the enchantress-"

Maeve continued with a sad smile,

"She does the opposite. She appears ordinary…and through all that simplicity, she hopes to secure true love."

"You and I…",said Firouz with a faint grin. He nodded at everyone seated around the table. "-could _never do that_"

* * *

Valensya walked down the street of her City , acknowledging the people who stopped to greet her. The road slopped down the hillside and branched into many smaller routes that curled into fields and cliffs. Valensya followed the smallest, narrowest route of all – the one that led to the Inlet cove. As usual, she left her slippers on the path and stepped barefoot on the sea sprayed rocks. The vines on the cliff base grew to provide her sturdy handholds. She straightened up and saw Kaylan with an expansive smile on his ruddy face. They entered their secret meeting place together and sat perched on the rocks.

"Oh Kaylan, how I longed to see you",cried Valensya, gripping Kaylan's fingers tightly in hers.

"Your hands are trembling",exclaimed Kaylan, in surprise.

"I'm just excited". Valensya blushed hard and her eyes twinkled. The sea breeze blew her hood away and exposed her raven black hair.

Kaylan sighed. "You are a vision to behold,Val"

"My mother is lovelier than I", teased Valensya, mischievously. "Be honest, Kaylan!"

Kaylan drew back in protest.

"Val, you know my words are in earnest. I think you are a hundred times lovelier than the Queen. Why, your eyes.. even the deepest sea would not be as blue as your eyes.. and your face, as pure as the lilies in a pond. Each night, I am with you in my dreams and each morning I wake up with the hope of catching a glimpse of my beloved Valensya"

Valensya stretched her right hand and caressed Kaylan's cheek.

"There!",he mused softly. "Even her hands have the softest touch – like being kissed by a feather. Yet it is your pure heart that draws me to you, sweetest Valensya."

"Noble Kaylan"

Valensya gave the rose bud to her lover and made it bloom in his hands. Kaylan had a gift as well. He took the chain from around his neck and removed the pendant. It was white wood, whittled into the form of the princess, holding a dove in her hands. The work was extremely delicate and very beautiful.

"Do you like it?",asked Kaylan,hopefully.

"It's wonderful!", whispered Valensya, in ecstasy. "Such skilled workmanship! You have blessed hands,Kaylan! If only Mother would give her blessings for our marriage"

"We _are_ getting married,Val",said Kaylan, gripping Valensya's hands in his. **"I will never let you go"**

"I will never let you go too. But the day is drawing near when Mother brings the love potion-"

Valensya bit back tears and choked on her words.

Kaylan looked downcast as well. "Don't cry,Val. I'll fight her for you. I'll die without you,Val"

"As will I,Kaylan", vowed Valensya, fervently. She rested her head on Kaylan's strong shoulders and looked out at the sea. "In your arms I feel safe. Happiness is in all I see. But Kaylan, I will soon turn twenty and six and the time will come when _you will have to prove your love to me. My eyes will no longer be as deep blue as the sea, my voice will be as any other woman's voice, no longer musical to the ears, my hands less soft to touch-"_

"Your heart will be the same."

"Then you truly love me,Kaylan?"

"I will prove my love to you time and time again.. until the very end,Val!"

Valensya silently pursed her lips and looked on at the waves, listening to the beating of Kaylan's heart.


	4. Orchestrated Harmony

**Chapter 4: Orchestrated Harmony**

The Nomad was anchored in the shallowest depth of the sea and Sinbad and his crew arrived at the inlet shoreline by boat. They pulled the boat high up the white sand and climbed the path to the City of Loran.

* * *

Even before Sinbad and his crew could enter the gates of the great City, they could experience a distinct sense of the excitement - the anticipatory feeling one gets when one intuits that something wonderful was just around the corner. They met a couple striding down the main road. They both carried heavy sacks but looked perfectly content.  
"Welcome, travelers!",greeted the man, setting down his sack for a chat. He turned and helped the woman lower down her sack as well.  
"I am Sinbad,Captain of the Nomad and these people are my fine crew. We have come in peace, to meet the lovely Queen Esdel"  
"I hope you have a lovely time here",chorused the woman,good-naturedly.  
"We hope so too",said Maeve,with a tight smile.  
"Those sacks look heavy.",commented Doubar. "Might I ask what is in them?"  
"My fishing net and spears",said the man cheerfully.  
Doubar looked taken aback. "Is she carrying the same?"  
"Oh no no!",laughed the woman."I am carrying knifes to scale the fishes that he spears."  
"You..er.. both are going fishing?",asked Firouz."Surely it must be tiresome for a woman to accompany men on a fishing boat?"  
Now the man began to laugh.  
"I am sorry that we have confused you with our answers. I am Bhoeg and she is my wife and we are going fishing together as we always do, each day.. we are fisherfolk"  
"You could scale the fish at home..",said Maeve to the woman.  
The woman frowned for a brief moment as if Maeve had said something insensible. "If I stayed at home, then I would not be at my husband's side where I am needed the most,would I?",she asked. Lifting their sacks, the couple waved goodbye and resumed their walk to the inlet beach.  
"Crew, I think we better prepare ourselves for more instances like this",said Sinbad,steeling himself for the things yet to come.

* * *

"Fishing with his wife! I still can't believe it",said Doubar,shaking his head in bewilderment. "That man must have taken a double helping for that love potion!"  
"Oh yeah? Then what do you make of that?",asked Sinbad, pointing to the top of one of the white buildings that bordered the bustling main street. A man and woman sat on a makeshift scaffolding together and were busy repairing a section of the wall"  
"Three guesses as to who she is",laughed Maeve at the amusing sight.  
"His wife,obviously",said Firouz.  
"Is he crazy?",roared Doubar. "His wife could fall and break her neck if she isn't careful"  
"I think it's romantic",expressed Maeve with a dreamy smile.  
Sinbad lifted his eyebrows and looked at the sorceress apprehensively. In fact, even Firouz and Rongar stared warily at her.  
"Romantic,my foot! It's downright dangerous",snapped Doubar in fury. "The next clown I see who is teaching his wife to go cutting logs with him or..or.. welding iron is going to get some sense knocked into him by me!"  
With that particular threat, Doubar marched on ahead with Firouz and Rongar at his side.  
"Doubar doesn't understand",said Maeve to Sinbad."These men haven't taught their wives these skills. They are doing it together, just to be in each other's company. Love and harmony seems to be the priority here."  
"I dunno. I don't like it",said Sinbad. "Harmony may be here all right. But it looks orchestrated. The people of Loran are like puppets on strings!"

* * *

By noon, they had toured most parts of the City and were now intent on finding a good place to eat.  
"You know, the way you had described the after-effects of the love potion, I half expected to see grave-sites here and people living in fear-",observed Doubar to Firouz. The inventor nodded in response and muttered,"I as well,Doubar. But so far, this has been one of the strangest mornings I have ever spent! While you and the others were drinking water from the well, I overheard a conversation between a husband and his wife. They were discussing how to make clothes for each other." Firouz's face twisted as if he couldn't digest what he had just said. Rongar looked nonplussed as well.  
"I think-",began Maeve,stoutly.  
"-its romantic", finished Sinbad,annoyed. He turned to Doubar and said in a lower tone. "Next thing she will be asking us to leave her here in Loran"  
"Now that is a good idea!",replied Maeve,happily. She took one look at Sinbad and suppressed her laughter. She knew he was getting irritated by the second. "Come on,Dermott scout around and warn us if you see anything suspicious" With a loud screech, Dermott flapped his strong wings and took to the deep blue noon-day sky.  
Rongar tapped Sinbad's shoulder and pointed ahead.  
"The Hungry Traveler",read Sinbad."A nice straightforward name." He inhaled deeply and smiled."Well, looks like Rongar has found us a good place to eat. I hope everybody's hungry!"  
The faces around him beamed at the last remark.

* * *

The afternoon meal turned out to be unforgettable too. Doubar, to his dismay found out that the innkeepers were vegetarians and try as he might, he could not convince the inn keeper's wife to cook one of her fat hens.  
"What good is a hen if it can't be plucked",grumbled Doubar, sourly.  
"You have..er.. a very picturesque garden",appreciated Firouz,in an attempt to lighten the mood. "All the inns I have been to are dark and overcrowded.. at least until the grog runs out"  
"Inns all over Loran are like this",replied the innkeeper, wiping their dishes with a clean cloth. "We may be vegetarians but we hope to serve a meal unlike any you've eaten before!"  
"Now, that's a promise I look forward to",said Sinbad,summoning his most charming smile.  
"So, what will it be?",said the wife. "Melons? Apples? Baked potatoes and gravy?" She walked down her garden and held out her hands in a patch of garden soil. Suddenly a coil of vines grew out and a large melon pushed itself to the surface.  
"What the-" Sinbad's voice trailed in shock.  
"Pure enchantment!",whispered Maeve, satisfied that this was exactly the kind of magic she had expected to see. "Sinbad, these people aren't doing the magic. This is purely the Queen's doing! You see what I meant by her sustaining the kingdom with her magic!"  
The trees bent down to give their apples and mangoes. The ground pushed out its carrots and potatoes. Each fruit looked healthy and tasted delicious. Even Doubar could not complain.  
"You may have a cool drink at the fountain",informed the inn-keeper.  
Water surged out of the rocks at the right height for drinking and died down after the drinker had his fill.  
"Remarkable!",said Firouz.  
The wife served a large bowl of assorted nuts and seeds. The table was filled with fruits, gravy and bread. As the sun rose, hot and high, the trees bent lower to afford precious shade.  
"Ohhh,I could get used to this place",sighed Maeve, biting into her apple. Normally she only picked at the food on the Nomad. On more than one occasion she wasted her food because she couldn't get accustomed to the taste. But, she always had a soft corner for fruits. And here she was getting a huge variety which revived an appetite like never before.  
Once they had eaten, they walked round the back to the farm house. All the animals looked healthy and happy. Maeve instantly lifted a small lamb onto her lap and to her delight the other lambs gamboled around her. Just where the cows were grazing, the grass seemed to replenish itself after it has been grazed. The water hole never seemed to dry out and the seeds blew in from the fields for the hens to peck about.  
"Amazing!",said Sinbad in true admiration."Simply amazing!" He turned to the others, "I think our next stop will be at the Castle gates. We are due for an audience with Queen Esdel!"

* * *

Esdel strolled along her sun-lit balcony, overlooking the scenic view to the sea. The rose bushes grew here too and she played her hands over them, just like Valensya. Up, grew the rose stems and the buds shook and bloomed. But before they could reach Esdel's hands, the thorns in the stems grew faster and pricked her fingers like the teeth of wild hounds. Esdel drew back her hands in fright and stared at the bushes in composed disapproval.  
"Valensya has returned, my Queen",annouced her attendant, appearing at the entrance to the balcony.  
"Very good. I shall meet with her shortly",replied Esdel.  
"Her highness is hurt",cried the attendant,rushing forward with concern.  
"It's just a little prick,Souri. Nothing to worry yourself about.",assured Esdel with a dismissive wave of her hand. Get on with your duties. I'll call you when I need you". The attendant disappeared from sight and Esdel turned to her ocean view to gaze upon the seas through her pale gray eyes.


	5. The Captain and the Queen

**Chapter 5: The Captain and the Queen**

Sinbad climbed determinedly up the slopes of the Castle hill. Around the first bend, he passed a small gathering of people. "Hang on a minute", called Sinbad to the others and curiously joined the outskirts of the crowd. A grey-haired man, old but not too old was laying peacefully on the ground. "The people around him must be family", assumed Sinbad as he watched the curious proceedings. They folded the man's hands over his chest and set his feet together. Suddenly, much to Sinbad's alarm, the ground opened up and swallowed the old man inside. The people bowed their heads and quickly dispersed. Sinbad stumbled back, stunned. But he recovered his senses quickly enough to grab the arm of a passerby.  
"Kind sir, spare a moment in your time of grief.. tell me, who was that old man?"  
"He is the leader of our family.", said the man ,mournfully. "My own respected father"  
"I am sorry for your loss. How did he die?"  
"Of old age",replied the man.  
"He didn't eat at all?"  
The man looked briefly surprised. "How could you have known that?"  
"His body looked thin, as if he has starved himself"  
"Each year, more people, stricken with the same illness", sighed the man and with a small nod to Sinbad, he joined his family down the hill. Sinbad's crew lingered close by. "You heard what the man said", bellowed Sinbad with a yell.  
"Every word", replied Doubar, in muted anger.  
Sinbad came closer. "We have let ourselves get seduced by the beauty of this land. Now, when we go to meet the Queen, I want everyone to clearly remember the reason why we are all here. This land will perish if we don't stop Esdel from poisoning the people with her potions."  
"We are with you,Sinbad",said Firouz,gravely.  
"Then let's go!"

* * *

"Announcing the arrival of Sinbad the sailor and his crew",sounded the sentry at the entrance to the Queen's Court. Queen Esdel looked up in surprise wich quickly dissolved into curiosity. Sinbad walked down the length of the great white hall, his footsteps echoing across the tiles. "It is not often I have visitors",said Esdel, walking forward to meet the Captain.  
"Your majesty!",said Sinbad,bowing down to pay obeisance to the enchantress. "I am Sinbad, Captain of the Nomad and these people are my trust-worthy crew. My own brother, Doubar - strong and wise, Firouz- the knowledgeable inventor, Rongar - a skilled knife-thrower, whom I would trust with my very life, Maeve- a sorceress apprentice to the great wizard DimDim and last but not the least, Demott-our eyes and ears in the sky.  
"A colorful crew",remarked Esdel.  
"Indeed!",replied Sinbad.  
"Well,Sinbad.. before we begin, I insist on arranging the furniture",remarked Esdel, raising her hands. With a low hissing sound, the whitest sands, the kind one sees on a tropical beach, skittered from under the walls and drew towards the center of the Court. Sinbad and his crew stepped back in wonder as low columns of sand mingled and intermingled in design and finally solidified to form huge seats. The farthest column of sand blew itself higher and higher and formed a formidable throne. Esdel ascended the wide steps and sat crossways on her seat. The purple trail of her gown covered the top five steps of the throne. The ceiling above opened up up folding into itself and with a crackling sound, a deeply-curving mesh of glass grew large and wide and flowering plants grew around the mesh and poured downwards, filling the Court with their exquisite perfume.  
"Magnificent!",hushed Firouz, after a few reverent seconds. The others were too tongue-tied to utter the smallest syllable.  
"You may take your seats",said Esdel,with a smile. "Now! What brings the Captain of the Nomad to the Isle of Loran?"

* * *

"Your highness",began Sinbad,leaning from the edge of his seat. He felt queer already for he had never addressed Royalty from a seated posture before. To him, it spelt disrespect. He was more suited to an open stance, tall and firm."A week ago, we anchored at Alymar and were drawn by curiosity to a peddler's shop - Madam Ghormal's love potions, to be exact. Madam Ghormal herself, tried to persuade Maeve and I to sample her potions. But Maeve deduced from the start that there was something sinister in Madam Ghormal's guise. To our horror, Ghormal revealed herself to be a harpy - the most insidious of all she-devils. We destroyed her sham but she got away with a few wounds. Just before she left, she boasted that your Highness was a regular customer of her love , my friend, Firouz here, studied the effect of these potions and found an unmistakable element of poison in them."

"The people consuming these potions would eventually die of starvation",chimed in Firouz. "This is the last bottle left. I subjected it to various tests and have  
obtained scientific evidence that supports our claim,your Highness"

"I see",said Esdel,after a brief pause. "And you came here to warn me of this danger?"

"Yes",replied Sinbad."We knew that a wise and noble ruler such as yourself would not wish to endanger the lives of innocent people-"

"Dear Captain, I truly appreciate the trouble you took to arrive here just to cautions me of this threat. It seems to me, that you and your crew have already taken the measures to prevent this harpy from tricking others with her potions. That is good to hear."  
"We would be happy to dispose of any love potions that you might have bought from her..",ventured Sinbad,helpfully.  
Esdel smiled warmly. "I will take care of that,Captain. You see, I have no need for those potions anyway. Look down at your feet-"

The tiled ground turned transparent and Sinbad and the others clung on the edges of their seat, under the illusion of being suspended high in the air. They saw  
rows and rows of potted plants with large green fronds that nurtured queer reddish-pink ponds as large as heads of corn. The plants looked monstrous and  
disturbing. They seemed to breathe for the petals of the pods drew in and out in eerie rythm.

"What are they?",asked Maeve, overwhelmed by the sight of the pods.

"They are my original creations",said Esdel,proudly. "They create a replica of the love potions. I no longer have to make my people consume them. I can have  
them walk through the rows of plants and the pods will release spores into the air which when inhaled will have the same lasting effect"

"How is this different from forcing the potion down their throats?",spat Doubar,curtly.

Esdel leaned back and the aerial vision of the plant-house of doom closed up under the tiles. "I detect a strong aura of suspicion and disapproval. Why did you really come here,Captain Sinbad? _Was it to bring allegations against Madam Ghormal or against me?_"

* * *

"It is wrong for a ruler to force her subjects to seal their relationships through dark magic.",accused Sinbad,standing up from his seat."Every man and woman has the independent right to select his or her own soul-mate and are guided to do so by following the rules of love in their hearts.

"Well well.. quite an accusation,Sinbad",marveled Esdel in mock admiration. "How many of such similar complaints did you hear from the Loranians as you walked through my fair City?"

"None",replied Sinbad. "But we did witness the strange burial of an aged Loranian. He had died of starvation-"

'One death does not matter!", dismissed Esdel calmly. "My people will grow accustomed to the potion. Their systems will develop resistance soon. They will be strong – unshakeable!"

**"Then you are a murderess!"**,bellowed Doubar,unable to contain his anger. He jumped to his feet and drew out his sword. Esdel raised her hand and one of the plants from above snatched Doubar's sword right up in the air. "I won't have senseless fighting in my Courts! Come come dear Captain, surely you are not going to set your crew upon me. Keep your anger in control as I keep mine" Esdel stood up and climbed down the steps of her throne. She came closer and closer to Sinbad. The others instinctively backed away. Esdel was so close that Sinbad's senses felt lulled by her seduction. Her hair, her eyes and face.. so perfect in beauty. Her presence was so alluring. So ethereal!

"You wouldn't hurt _me_,Sinbad",soothed Esdel in musical tones. "But perhaps an enlightening demonstration-"

A sharp gust of wind blew into the Court and swirled tighter and tighter forming a viewing mirror. The mists faded away and there was the vision of Sinbad himself and a mysterious girl. They walked hand in hand down the grassy slope, discussing and laughing together. Then another scene appeared. Sinbad lay happily on his lover's lap while her hands played through his hair. She bent down and kissed him and he looked so content. Another scene showed Sinbad and the girl entertaining guests in their palatial home at Baghdad. He looked older in this scene, but dressed in the fine clothes of a nobleman and his girl played the part of an engaging hostess-"

"You see..", breathed Esdel in Sinbad's ear. "Have I not revealed to you the deepest desires of your heart?"

Sinbad looked dazed for the images in the mirror had seemed too real to ignore.

"Sinbad, be careful.. she is drawing you into her web of enchantment!",warned Maeve, in alarm. She felt a sharp pang of jealousy at witnessing Sinbad in complete bliss with another woman. Yet her own inability to be just as warm and caring as the woman portrayed created a deep sense of guilt.

Maeve's words woke Sinbad and he awkwardly cleared his throat. "Actually, I had always preferred living out in the open sea-"

"Oh very well then-", acquiesced Esdel and the mirror now showed Sinbad captaining his vessel with the doting girl by her side. She was dressed in smart sailing clothes with a scarf to match. In one particular scene, his arms were around her waist and she laughed and leaned back against the ropes that held the sails. And he kissed her deeply-"

"-or maybe I might prefer living in both land and sea-",managed Sinbad, tearing his eyes away from the mesmerizing mirror with some difficulty.

Esdel snapped in annoyance. "I see what you are trying to do,Sinbad. You are trying to confuse me into believing that I cannot grant you the desires of your heart.. but in reality your wishes are really not that complicated.. behold!"

The mirror cleared up again and this time it showed Maeve at Sinbad's side.

Maeve gasped and looked apprehensively at the Captain.

The images continued to appear of Sinbad and Maeve practicing sorcery together.. he stood behind her with his face nestled close to her neck and she held his hands in hers , laughing and teaching him how to create a fireball. Another scene, where Sinbad and Maeve were riding on horseback along the white shoreline of the beach, cooking fish together and lying in each other's arms. Yet another where he looked aged once again, seated at the terrace of his Baghdad home with Maeve by his side."

"One whiff of the spores and all this …",said Esdel, in disarming tone. "..could be your reality. Why do you hold yourself back when you have so much love to give? I will remove your fear of rejection. No more conditions, no more disappointments.. love and harmony will take priority in your home. That's what you want,isn't it?"

The last picture showed Sinbad kissing Maeve as the sun set on the Nomad.

The real Maeve exhaled deeply and looked away. Doubar, Firouz and Rongar remained silent. Sinbad struggled to recover from her compelling illusions. **"It's not real!"**,he kept reminding himself. **"She is spinning a web of lies!"** But his senses plainly refused to believe him. His mind kept reviving the pleasant scenes of the mirror – especially the ones with Maeve.

Esdel ascended her throne once again. But this time a triumphant smile adorned her face.

"Come back to me, dear Captain once you have found better reasons for your accusations. Until then, farewell", she concluded before her guards arrived and ushered Sinbad and his crew away.


	6. Valensya

**Hi,everyone! If you have reached this far, then hurray! :) Thing is, I strayed away from writing for AoS for a while and when I came back, I realized the truly special chemistry that this show has nurtured between Sinbad and Maeve. Not only that, this show is about friendship and well.. about people.. and then you have the magic and the monsters.. I would say, this show had a lot of heart and soul. That's why I loved it in the first place. So, it reclaims top spot in my fanfic writings. As for this story, I just thought I'll continue from the last episode of season 1 - the vengence of Rumina. **

**Special thank-yous to TiaKisu and Guest for their kind reviews! :) Your words inspire me endlessly! I really really really wanna get this story out and complete it, this time. Let's see how it goes. Onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Valensya**

They silently descended the flight of stairs. Maeve led the way with Dermott, Rongar and Firouz followed and finally Sinbad with Doubar beside him. "You know I can't thinks straight. ",said Firouz."All the while when she kept that mirror going, my mind kept bringing up this lovely girl I met once on an Island. All my mind could think of was how nice it would be to be with her again-just like Sinbad in the mirror"  
"Eternal bliss",said Maeve, ponderously. "We were so prepared but she seduced us nonetheless-"  
"**Well, she's wrong!**",said Sinbad, sounding more like his old self. "Her whole imagery was ridiculous. If I had a girl on board the Nomad, sharing my work side by side, then the Nomad would be torn to pieces!"  
"And why is that?!",queried Doubar,interestedly.  
"No ship can have two captains",retorted Sinbad,immediately."Especially if one of them is a woman!"  
Doubar burst out into laughter and so did Firouz and Rongar. Maeve glowered at them all but felt relieved that Sinbad had , in his own way, made light of the whole affair.  
"Now, what we need is a good case for our argument",mused Sinbad, gravely.  
"You mean, question the villagers?", asked Maeve.  
"Exactly. We have to find someone who really hates this love-potion nonsense as much as us!"

Suddenly Rongar grabbed Sinbad's arm and pointed to the balcony upstairs. A dark-haired girl,very similar in looks to Queen Esdel beckoned them urgently.  
"I believe we have found our case-",said Sinbad and quickly led his crew up to Valensya's room.

* * *

Struck by the strong resemblance between Valensya and Queen Esdel, Sinbad guessed that the young girl who stood before him must the Queen's daughter. "You wished to see us,Princess?",prompted Sinbad,keenly.  
Valensya clasped her hands tight and exclaimed,  
"I think you are all wonderful to oppose Mother the way you did! No one has ever stood up to her for so long before!"  
Sinbad blinked back,feeling extremely flattered. "We only did what we do best. Fighting for the side of good"  
"Follow me, brave strangers. Mother may come through this door any moment and be outraged to find you all here!"

The Princess led them through her chamber and towards a large mirror. She waved her palm and the mirror's surface moved like ripples on water. "Come!",she said, stepping through the mirror. Sinbad shrugged and followed suit along with Doubar,Rongar, Firouz, Maeve and Dermott.  
"Where are we?",asked Sinbad for he found himself in the same chamber.  
"We are within the reflection,Sinbad.",said Maeve,her eyes shining with admiration for Valensya's extraordinary skills. "Tell me, your Highness, why did you ask to see us? Could you help us to build up an argument against Queen Esdel's actions?"  
"My name is Valensya",said the Princess. "A year ago, I was allowed to step out of this Castle for the first time. It was the day when the love potion would be distributed amongst the chosen ones of Loran. That was the very day I met Kaylan." Valensya smiled warmly. "He is the seventh son of the finest ship builders in Loran."  
"How were the chosen ones selected?",asked Sinbad.  
"Mother spends several weeks in the City and surrounding villages, drawing young men and women to herself. Her magic can lower anyone's guard,Captain. She would learn from the people themselves everything that she needed to know to make a good match. That is just the way she is."  
"Won't the elders oppose her?"  
"No. At the outset, the effects of the potions have been good. We never have quarrels or jealousies here. People work hard together and can trust one another."  
"I see"  
"On the day of the ceremony, the Loranians would build an open audience hall just for that one day. Then they would bring their chosen ones. And Mother casts a mesmerizing spell on them which dulls their senses and makes them gullible to suggestion. The servants would measure out the potion and the chosen ones would drink it together"  
Valensya shivered lightly at the memory.  
"Ohhh, you have to see it to believe my words. How two people, only seconds earlier complete strangers can succumb to the power of the potions and think of each other as soul-mates.."  
"What of this Kaylan?",asked Sinbad.  
"Kaylan's elder brother was to be married to the daughter of a ship builder and Kaylan had planned to oppose Mother by brute force. He had brought a spear and a dagger. You should have seen him! He leapt from his hiding place just as his brother's lips touched the rim of the cup and pushed his brother to the ground. The cup rolled to the ground and the liquid turned into vapors. Mother was angry!But she convinced Kaylan to put his spear and dagger down. Mother can be very convincing.."  
Sinbad nodded at this.  
"She could have killed him?",asked Doubar.  
"Oh no, Mother wouldn't do that.",assured Valensya. "Why should she when she could achieve compliance by her enchantment?" Valensya gazed at Sinbad through honest eyes."No one can ever truly harm Mother. Except my father,Halden"  
"He harmed your Mother?",snapped Maeve at once.  
"He left her and went away, never to be heard from again-"  
"Yes but", cut in Maeve,impatiently. "You said "harmed her" How has his betrayal harmed her?!"  
Valensya tilted her head thoughtfully.  
"At first it was hardly noticeable but Mother's powers nowadays are hardly what they used to be.. you saw the pods?"  
Maeve perked up as the idea struck her.  
"I think I understand. The Queen is able to sustain her magic but she is losing her originality"  
"She used to bring exquisite varieties in her creations, lands all over the world experienced four seasons but Mother brought seven to the Isle of Loran! Nowadays, she very rarely creates something truly different-"  
Valensya turned to Sinbad and said in an almost pleading tone. "You must help us,Sinbad. Kaylan and I truly love each other and we wish to be married. He stood alone that day to oppose my Mother and he failed. But now, perhaps with your help, he can defeat her and destroy those dreadful magical pods!"  
Sinbad turned to his crew for a moment. "How about it,Maeve? While Kaylan and I engage Queen Esdel in conversation, do you think you,Doubar and Rongar can sneak down and destroy those pods? You could burn them up with your fireballs"  
"Sinbad, what if those pods grew back again?",asked Doubar.  
"Can they do that?",asked Sinbad to Valensya.  
"Mother created them. She could create them again-"  
"Then first we have to make her truly angry to see exactly how weak she is-",decided Sinbad,grimly.  
"I would advise caution,Sinbad",said Maeve,at once. "We can't predict what she will do if she is angry-"  
"I am open to any other suggestions",replied Sinbad,stiffly. He looked at the faces around him. "No? Well, then we have no other choice. Valensya, you and Kaylan must come with us to our second audience with the Queen."  
"You mean, tell Mother that we hope to be married of our own free will?",said Valensya,fearfully.  
Sinbad smiled gently at her. "Your Highness, the path to true love is often narrow and steep. Sooner or later you will have to reveal your intentions to the Queen-"  
"Yes that is true",said Valensya, summoning her courage. "You see, I turn twenty and six tomorrow. I will lose my powers for one week and the day after that is when the pods will begin their work"  
"The Queen will force her own daughter to inhale those nasty spores?",said Doubar,furiously.  
"Yes",replied Valensya. Her eyes glistened with unshod tears. "All right,Sinbad. Tomorrow, Kaylan and I will accompany you to see Mother. You can speak for us and we shall defeat her, somehow."


	7. When the unthinkable happens

**Chapter 7 : When the unthinkable happens**

Maeve tossed and turned in her modest bedding. Her eyes fluttered open and she was wide awake. For a moment she could not discern where she was. Dermott cawed softly from his perch and Maeve recognized that the dimly lit quarters were indeed the insides of the local inn. The others were sound asleep but Sinbad stood by himself at the moon-lit window. Maeve tread as softly as possible so as not to wake the others and stood next to him.

"I've been going over and over in my mind for any other alternative than exposing Valensya and Kaylan to the Queen's wrath",said Sinbad. His eyes seemed full of worry which was unusual. "But I can think of no other way. We are in a tight spot,Maeve. For the first time, we have met the enemy face to face and yet are unable to determine the limits of her power-"

In moments like this, Maeve felt glad she wasn't the deciding authority. Sinbad was the one who always tirelessly and endlessly relished the responsibility of captaincy.

"Maeve, you keep your magic ready at all times. Who knows, we may need it to stay alive tomorrow."

"According to Valensya, her Mother hardly ever resorts to violence of any kind-"

"Perhaps",considered Sinbad."But,I'm not taking any chances. You know, revealing Kaylan to Esdel is quite a risk-"

"I feel queasy about that too",admitted Maeve. She sighed. "Young love. It is so pure that you wish for nothing to harm it."

"You go get some rest.",said Sinbad,kindly. He placed his elbows on the sill and leaned out where the night wind played with his hair."The way I see it, our biggest task is to change Esdel's heart. First we will use reason, and if that fails, we will use force. It's the only way to bring an end, once and for all to those hideous pods."

* * *

Valensya touched her forehead with Kaylan's, her hands interlocked in his.

"No matter what happens,Kaylan. I will love you till the end of time"

"Be brave,Val. I will never leave your side",whispered Kaylan. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. Then he turned to Sinbad and nodded once that he was ready to challenge the Queen once again. Together, hand in hand, Kaylan and Valensya entered the huge Castle with Sinbad and his crew in the lead.

* * *

Esdel stepped into her Court and looked up at the mesh of flowers that she had created the day before. She held up her hands to restore the ceiling. The glass began to quiver and break. With a roar, a heap of glass and vines descended and Esdel stumbled back just in time. The glass shards flew like daggers and one grazed her cheek lightly. Esdel felt the tear with a trembling hand. "My own creations abhor me", she mumbled, unintelligibly. "They mock me when I am alone"

She walked the entire length of the hall, her face as stoic as possible. When she opened the door, her eyes fell on Sinbad who was at the moment requesting permission to meet her Highness once again. Esdel was again filled with curiosity. "He couldn't have come to oppose me once again?",she thought, walking down the crescent moon stairs. Then suddenly her eyes fell on Valensya and a strange young man who stood boldly close to her side. Anxiety lent wings as she flew down the steps to protect Valensya.

* * *

"Your Highness",said Sinbad, his voice tense yet controlled. "You asked us to give you better reasons and we have found them. We have brought them with us - Your own daughter who is deeply in love with Kaylan. For the sake of your daughter's happiness, you must destroy the pods"  
Esdel looked shocked. "Does Sinbad speak the truth,Valensya?",she cried, in a hollow tone.  
"I love Kaylan,Mother. ",effused Valensya, tears welling her eyes even as she uttered the words. "And he loves me. Ever since the year you made me witness that horrible ceremony where you force our people to consume the potions-"  
"That's where I saw you!",exclaimed Esdel,her eyes boring into Kaylan's. "You challenged me then and you challenge me now."  
**"Mother, please don't hurt him!"**,screamed Valensya,at once. Sinbad guided the Princess aside and poised with his sword in front of Kaylan. "I am not about to let that happen",said Sinbad, bracing himself for the rough climb ahead. Kaylan raised a sword as well.  
"Very well, if it's a fight you want-",said the Enchantress.  
The ground shook hard and the crew stumbled about trying to hold on to the columns and walls. Sand skittered in as before and from the heap rose seven sand warriors, each armed with long gleaming blades.

* * *

Sinbad charged ahead with a loud cry and Doubar and the others followed. "If he is made of sand, then my sword should go through his body,right?!",yelled Sinbad,gritting his teeth in holding off the blade of a warrior.

Doubar rammed his fist into a sand warrior's stomach and held his sore hand in pain. "As hard as a rock!"

The battle went in full swing. Firouz jumped nimbly from the end to another, avoiding near-miss swipes from his enemy's blade and landing one or two of his own blows. Rongar kept his warrior busy as well.

**"HOW CAN WE DEFEAT THEM IF THEY CAN'T BE KILLED?!"**,cried Sinbad,aloud. **"Doubar, you said these warriors were as hard as rock. What if they grew harder?"**

"What do you mean?!",bellowed Doubar in reply.

**"Fire!",**cried Firouz, admiring Sinbad's quick thinking. **"Maeve!"**

"Coming right up",said Maeve. She kicked back her oppressor and extended both arms to create a fiery blast. The sand warrior went into a fitful rage, kicking and stumbling backwards further and further until the his sandy body burned so hard that he solidified into glass.

**"Yee-aah!"**,cheered Sinbad. **"I think we've found a way to send these guys back to the ground where they belong!"**

Rongar dutifully subdued and brought his warrior to be shattered to glass by Maeve's fire. Maeve made short work of the sand warriors. The last to go was Kaylan's warrior. Now, the only enemy was Esdel.

"Your crew fights well,Captain Sinbad. But I advise you to leave us now before you take on more than what is possible for you-"

**"If we leave, then we are taking those pods with us"**,thundered Sinbad.

Esdel turned to Valensya. "I am trying to make our people strong,Valensya. I thought you knew that. How could you turn against me like this?"

"Mother, you are wrong to force the potions. We cannot give up our freedom to love-"

"You think he loves you?",said Esdel with a mocking smile. "He does not. You are the daughter of an enchantress. You are a different being. He is the humble son of a ship-builder. "

"I love her nonetheless" ,declared Kaylan, speaking up for the first time. "Harmony is not about being the same. But about two people working together and supporting each other despite their glaring differences. That's why bringing harmony is so difficult. But with determination and patience it can be achieved! And achieved with a partner of their own choosing! Don't you see that your dark magic is limiting our true strengths?!

Sinbad smiled impressed by this surprising piece of wisdom from such a young man. "You know, he speaks the truth. The difference between people makes them achieve far greater things than being exactly alike"

Esdel drew back, as if stung by Kaylan and Sinbad's words. She saw Valensya slip her hand quietly into Kaylan's and suddenly all she ever wanted was to rip the two youngsters apart.

"Your lover seems to be so sincere. I say he deserves a test to prove his mettle. Those words you said about being different and achieving great things, Sinbad? Those words intrigue me.."

She extended her hand and Kaylan was slammed to the wall by a surge of power. He was pushed deep into the bricks and he struggled to escape. The force threw back Sinbad and the crew. Valensya ran to her Mother's side, begging for her to spare Kaylan's life. The winds blew into the large hall and the atmosphere darkened.

When Esdel released Kaylan, he fell to the ground in a heap. Valensya ran to him and held his head in her arms. But he was heaving strangely as if he was struggling to breathe. His breath came out in difficult rasps and he would not respond to her cries.

Valensya's fingers that caressed the sides of Kaylan's face felt something soft and slimy project from behind his ears. She pulled his hair back and exclaimed, "Gills!"

"That's right!",said Queen Esdel, her soft smile returning. "Well, Sinbad, you better put this boy in some water or else he is going to suffocate on land."

Sinbad looked stunned for a moment. It was as if his mind was reeling and his hands and feet refused to obey. _The unthinkable had happened._ Just as he had feared! Exposing Kaylan and Valensya to Esdel's merciless hold was proving to be a costly mistake! For once he could not think fast on his feet. Rongar moved quicker and scooped Kaylan up in his arms.

"Just a moment",said Esdel. "If Kaylan wants to see Valensya again, if he dares to even _think_ of her again, he shall first find the deep sea graveyard and fetch the song of the sea from the darkness within. He has a week's time." Esdel ignored Valensya's sobs and pleas. She walked after Sinbad and his crew as they hurried down the steps carrying the gasping Kaylan. "he will keep changing,Sinbad. He will turn into a creature of the sea – a tail for legs, scales for skin and claws for nails. If he fails in this quest, he will die at the end of the week. And when Valensya regains her powers she will marry the one I select for her. You have much to prove if you are to challenge me,puny sailor. And you have no time to waste."

The Castle doors closed forever to Sinbad and the crew.


	8. Two Storms

**Chapter 8: Two Storms  
**

As Sinbad and his crew carried poor Kaylan to the coastline, the skies above them darkened with massive black clouds. A clap of thunder resounded throughout the heavens sending shivers down Maeve's spine. "Dermott,keep close!",she called out worriedly to her brother.

Sinbad ran ahead and borrowed a horse from a kind -hearted Loranian. Together he and Doubar hoisted Kaylan's heaving body onto the horse and Sinbad boosted himself up after him. He held him tight as the horse galloped to the shoreline. The others ran as fast as they could , although the stifling heat was sapping them of their strength. Sinbad had loosened the ropes binding their boat and pushed it out to sea with Kaylan inside. "Come on!",he shouted at the top of his lungs. "We haven't got much time! The tide is coming in!" The others had to wade into the waters to catch up with the boat. Once inside, Rongar and Doubar took over the oars. They rowed long and hard until they drew alongside the looming side of the Nomad.

**"Toss down the ladder!"**,cried Sinbad,angrily to the sailors onboard.

They lifted Kaylan onto the deck.

"Look!",said Maeve. A transformation was taking place. Dirty green and black scales were appearing all over Kaylan's arms and legs.

"We have got to get him to some water",said Doubar. "Sinbad, the shoal tank!"

But Sinbad was way ahead of him. He pulled out two men skilled in carpentry and ran down with them to the ship's rumbling hull. "The boy won't fit inside. It needs to be rebuilt. Do it as quickly as you can!", commanded Sinbad. "You there, get the nails. You, get the wood. We have some on board from our last voyage."

The men ran quickly about their tasks but Sinbad was showing less patience than usual. "Hammer those nails in straight! Fetch more planks! Do I have to do everything myself?!" Sinbad threw himself into the midst of the work, measuring the cut, twisting the planks into place, checking the corners and finally pulling thick straps made of animal hide into place. "Fill the tub!",he ordered,rubbing the sweat from his eyes.

"Captain, the tub will leak if we fill her up with water immediately", protested a sailor.

**"I said, FILL THE TUB NOW!"**

"Do as you are told, sailor", said Doubar, pushing the man to his work to avoid any confrontations. With the storm coming, they are going to need the help of every man on board the Nomad.

"Sinbad, the wood needs time",ventured Doubar,in a kinder tone."-a day at least until it expands to control the leak. You know that-"

"Kaylan is going to die if we don't get him in water", hissed Sinbad, angrily.

"But the water level will not hold constant"

"Then the men will just have to keep fetching more water"

Sinbad moodily left the hull to oversee the proceedings on deck.

"Looks like we are in for a rough storm,eh Doubar?", commented Firouz, from beside the big man.

"We are in for two storms, Firouz", replied Doubar, staring after his little brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maeve and Rongar along with the help of other sailors, lifted Kaylan and laid him in a small rectangular tub. It did not allow him space for any movement and the water level came only up to his gills but at least it kept him alive. And they did it just in time for just as they laid him inside, his nose flattened into two slits and the scales had completely covered is body.  
**"Hideous reptile!",** commented one of the sailors, twisting his face in disgust. Maeve glared at him and he shut up at once.

Now that he was finally able to breathe, Kaylan opened his eyes for the first time and looked around.  
**"Where am I?",**he gasped, terrified to see so many people standing over him. **"What's happened to me?!"** He saw the scales on his hands and reeled backwards in fright. The water splashed out generously. Rongar grabbed his arms and calmed him down. Kaylan recognized Maeve's face. **"Where is Valensya? What happened to her?!", **he cried in an agonized tone.  
"You are on the Nomad,Kaylan",answered Maeve, softly. Her eyes were filled with sorrow for the young man's plight. "Queen Esdel has cast a spell on you which will last for seven days." She dared not reveal to him what would happen after the seven days. Rongar angrily dispersed the curious sailors, furiously indicating with his hands that they were to prepare for the storm ahead.  
"Se..Seven days..",repeated Kaylan, finding all these changes too much to handle. "Where... where is Valensya?"  
"She is safe",replied Maeve, unable to hold back a tear that slipped down her cheek. "-in her Mother's Castle, waiting for you-"

Kaylan breathed hard, his chest heaving with the effort. He closed his eyes and remained still.

Just then, Sinbad arrived on deck. **"Quick, lift the boy and get him down to the shoal tank, we have sufficient water there to keep him alive."** He lifted his voice and addressed the sailors. **"MEN, PREPARE THE BOAT TO HEAD OUT TO OPEN SEAS!"**  
**"Head out?!",** exclaimed Doubar, sharply. He appeared at the head of the steps, in hot pursuit of his headstrong brother. He angrily stomped up to Sinbad.** "Head out where?! You haven't the slightest clue where to go-"**

"The Queen did say something about a deep sea graveyard-",offered Maeve,faintly.  
"Deep sea graveyard-",echoed Doubar, satirically. "Sounds like a very inviting place- Sinbad,listen-"  
"Doubar, I don't have time to stand around and chat", snapped Sinbad. He stared at the tub where Kaylan lay motionless and the sailors who stared at him blankly. **"I told you to carry him to the hull!"**  
Doubar stepped in front of Sinbad, his imposing form looked quite threatening. **"I am not allowing you to take us to the open seas with a storm coming, no directions and a hull full of bilge water. We are liable to sink and you couldn't care less"**  
**"STAND ASIDE,DOUBAR",**yelled Sinbad, his eyes flashing in hot temper. "**I AM IN COMMAND HERE!". **

Firouz quickly laid his hand on Sinbad's shoulder.  
"Sinbad, Doubar is right. ",he reasoned, with patience. "As for the boy, look! he is fine for now. The water in the tub is enough to keep him alive for a few more hours. By nightfall he will change completely, and then you have him taken to the shoal tank. By then, chances are, the tank will have undergone sufficient expansion to prevent leaks" Sinbad stared from Doubar's angry red face to Firouz's intelligent eyes.  
"Fine", he gave in at last. Another mighty clap of thunder rumbled through the black sky. The streaks of lighting around the mast looked frightening. The sun was only a faint gray haze."Who knows how long this storm will last once it starts blowing.",said Doubar."Without the sun or the stars to guide us, how will we find our way in the turbulent waters?!

"Firouz, how about reviving those charts on parallels and meridians?!",asked Sinbad at once.

The inventor looked unsure. "Sinbad, we don't even know if those charts are accurate-"

"We can make our own!",pressed Sinbad. "Come on, Firouz, I could really use your help here!". Firouz nodded good-naturedly.

"But what about our heading?", reminded Doubar, flustered. "We can't just roam all over the seas in search of this mysterious graveyard!"

Just as he spoke the words, Valensya appeared on deck beside Kaylan. Sinbad started in surprise but Maeve quickly interjected, "Sinbad, it's her projection-"  
"Kaylan",said Valensya, with a sad smile. She bent down and Kaylan managed to smile back. He seemed relieved that she was all right, yet in despair for he could not be with her.  
"Wait for me,Val", he said, choking on his words.  
"I will", replied Valensya. She turned to Sinbad and said,  
"I do not know where this graveyard is. But just as how my Mother had picked up images in your conscious thought, I too have picked up the images of your destination from her's. I cannot stay with you much longer since my powers are fading rapidly. So,listen well.. this is the place where you must plot your course-"

Valensya revealed an image of a tall rocky face of a rugged mountain and at the juncture where the biggest of waves took their foamy form, thirteen teeth like rocks rose tall and strong, a formidable danger to any vessel of the sea. And on the breadth between the face of the mountain and the teeth-like rocks were the hulls of many ships, riddled with holes, being tossed mercilessly by the waves yet with no place to go. Various masts entwined with one another, decks of ships tore and merged into one another with planks and ropes floating everywhere.  
"A graveyard", breathed Doubar, staring at the imagery in revulsion.  
"And from within the depths, the object you seek - the song of the sea-"  
Now the image showed a huge white and peach colored shell, lying half-buried in the sand, in the ocean floor. Just as the image faded out, something like tentacles wrapped themselves around the shell.  
"A guardian-monster" ,said Firouz, catching the implied meaning.  
"We will Kaylan back to you safety with the song of the sea", vowed Sinbad.  
Valensya nodded once then began to fade away.  
Sinbad turned to Doubar, "There. We have our heading! Now the moment I plot the course, we are heading out to open sea!"

Doubar opened his mouth to speak then seeing Sinbad's eyes narrowing in anger, thought the better of it and fell into silence.


	9. A Costly Mistake

**WildFlower084: Thank you sooo much for your kind words of encouragement! :) :) Much appreciated! **

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Costly M****istake**

"Meridians and parallels", muttered Doubar under breath as he climbed down the steps for his supper. It was well past midnight. He was surprised to see Maeve at the table, feeding a few scraps of meat to Dermott. "Aren't you tired?" ,he asked, settling on the wide bench.

"I've been trying to read as much as I can about the song of the sea",sighed Maeve,gloomily. "Has Sinbad found the coordinates yet?"  
"No",replied Doubar, moodily. "He's locked up in his cabin with Firouz, drawing those complicated diagrams-" Doubar banged his fist on the table in frustration causing most of the vessels to jump. "If you ask me, nothing can take the place of navigation by the sun and the stars-"  
"Doubar..",began Maeve,sympathetically. "Sinbad is upset, you know he is.. Can't you talk to him? Calm him down? You've done so before. You're his big brother. He trusts you..."  
Doubar shrugged lightly. "Sure, I've spoken to him during several instances of the past. Sometimes he does get a little too stubborn and hot-headed for his own good but.. Maeve, I don't even know where to start on this one- this entire adventure.." Doubar shook his head in frustration. "That boy down in the shoal tank, he's turning into some kind of sea demon.. and when I look at him and think that he's got only another six days to live, I.." Doubar's voice trailed away. "Sinbad blames himself. Somehow he has to figure this one out on his own."  
"What if he doesn't?", snapped Maeve.  
"Then he'll just have to live with it. And knowing Sinbad, this one costly mistake could ruin his life-"

* * *

With Dermott on her arm, Maeve peered hard to find her way down poorly lit, cramped corridor to Sinbad's cabin. There was not a breath of wind and the air was stifling hot. As she neared the door, the voice of Firouz arguing with Sinbad could be heard. Maeve listened in, picking up random words like "uncharted", "inaccurate", "too many gaps of unknown territory..". The voices subsided and Maeve retreated to the base of the stairs. She was pondered whether to take a walk on the upper deck when Firouz himself flung the door open and shot out of Sinbad's room. From the expression on his face, Maeve could discern that things were not going too well with the maps.

"Any luck?", asked Maeve, hoping for even an inkling of good news.

Firouz looked up surprised as if he hadn't expected to see her. "Err..no", he muttered dully. He started up the steps and then turned to Maeve, "Both of us guessed that the image of the deep sea graveyard shown by the Queen's daughter must not be too far away. The terrain doesn't seem totally unfamiliar, but.. to chart out a map based on pure instinct and to trust it to route us through a sea storm.. I'd say its still a lot of risk!"

"Sinbad has many years of sea-faring experience-"

"Aye. He does.",agreed Firouz. "But Kaylan's fate rests on his decisions. With a burden like that weighing on his mind, Sinbad is very likely to lose patience and push the Nomad out to sea, prepared or otherwise-"

Maeve slipped into a thoughtful silence.

"If the worst should happen",said Firouz. "We should stick together and give our support because Sinbad sure needs it"

* * *

Rongar wiped the salty sweat out of his eyes as he tirelessly supervised the work of the sailors as they tethered down every piece of movable cargo on the ship. "We are at a good distance from the shore yet not too far in the open sea", grunted Doubar, satisfied. "This is a good position to weather out the storm". Rongar nodded in agreement. They dropped all sails and cleared the deck completely. Another crack of lighting and thunder boomed. "Any moment now", said Doubar, anxiously studying the fuming skies.

* * *

Maeve decided to settle down in her own room. If a storm should come, the general order was for every sailor to stay in his bunk. It was the safest place to be since the ship would rock violently with the rising waves. She laid a hand on the knob and was about to push through when she saw Sinbad leaving his quarters. He spotted her but quickly averted his eyes and jogged out to the deck. Maeve resignedly entered her room and set Dermott up on his perch. "It's too hot to sleep" ,she moaned to Dermott. "And too dark to read-" She plopped onto her bunk and cupped her chin in her palms.

"He'll get through this, Dermott", said Maeve to her hawk trying to sound firm and reassuring. She cast back her memories to the time when she thought she had lost Dermott to the Vorgon. Her brother's disappearance near the Vorgon's invisible wall had left her shattered. But Sinbad was with her. His calming presence had gently guided her to control her emotions and think of a way out of their troubles.  
Maeve dwelt on this for a moment ,leaned back and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

_The simple village folk huddled at their doorways as families and fearfully watched as a tight, powerful tornado swept through their streets, throwing oxen, horses and sheep into disarray. As the mysterious swirl of wind died down, a young woman, dressed in very expensive clothing emerged from within. She was a dark-haired beauty and from the thick pieces of jewellery that adorned her fingers, neck and hands, she was incredibly wealthy as well. There is was a distinctly cruel smile that twisted her red lips. She seemed to relish the fact that her arrival had caused such fear and terror among the villagers. Satisfied by the awed reception, she curtly demanded who the village leader was. _

_"We are simple Irish folk", said the leader,a wise and humble person. "We don't want any trouble here-" _

_**"Silence!",**yelled the woman, imperiously. And as if the villagers needed further proof of her power, the woman destroyed the village well and the surrounding houses. The men from every family came running out with whatever weapon they could muster. _

_"Now, thats more like it!",said the woman, her eyes flashing like a cat cornering her prey._

_Meanwhile, word travelled quickly to the neighboring villages and countryside about the power of the intruder witch. _

_"I've seen her before. She is Turok's daughter!" _

_"Let us pray to the heavens that she spares our village of her cruelty" _

_"I heard she had enslaved all the young men from the nearby village. How terrible! Is there no one to stop her?!"_

_**"Who is this daughter of Turok?!"**,demanded a loud voice, authoritatively. It came from the lips of a young farm girl, not yet one and twenty years old. Her fiery red hair which covered her forehead and gathered plentifully about her shoulders also seemed like an indication of her equally fiery temper. Her name was Maeve and she was anything but a simple farm girl. Brimming with righteous indignation, Maeve marched out with her brother at her side to challenge the oppressor and bring justice to her people._

_**"Who are you to enslave our men, daughter of Turok?! Are you such a coward that you choose such innocent, helpless people as targets for your vile dark magic?! People who have no hope of even mustering a meager defense?",** shouted Maeve, with a long blade in her hands which had once belonged to her uncle. Her words certainly angered the young witch. She screamed curses upon Maeve and a battle began. _

_Maeve single-handedly warded off the witch's minions, slaying them one by one. Dermott fought beside her, boldly and courageously until all their enemies were in pieces on the ground. Humiliated in the hands of a poor farm girl, the daughter of Turok seemed momentarily at a loss on how to re-ignite her fearsome reputation. All around her, the villagers seemed to gather spirit and rally their strength for a more determined attack. The witch hadn't expected this and knew she had to leave before her powers suffered too much strain. But she couldn't leave just yet. Not until she repaid that wretched farm girl for her audacity. With one final triumphant laugh, the witch mustered all her force against Dermott, Maeve's kid brother and turned him instantly into a hawk!_

_** "There! A life-long remainder of your foolish tryst with Rumina!"**, cried the witch, in victory. She laughed heartily at the farm girl's misery as she rushed frantically to her brother's side. **"Let his curse be upon your head. And after you have shed every possible tear, you shall remember throughout your pathetic existence that it was your false bravado against the daughter of the Great Turok that led to your brother's sorry state!"**_

Maeve's eyes tore open in fear. Dermott's transformation had been her costly mistake.

* * *

Above, on deck, huge drops of rain came pelting down upon the Nomad. It was early morning but the sky was as black as night. With the anchor firmly holding the ship in place, nearly all sailors were in their bunks awaiting the worst from the brewing thunderstorm. Down at the hull of the ship, Kaylan lay weary in the uncomfortable, confining shoal tank. Thunder crackled all around and more rain in torrential proportions descended upon the ship and sea.

* * *

Only the sturdiest of sailors with rock-hard stomachs to battle any sea-sickness made it to the food table that ship rocked hard from side to side. Sea waves lapped up on deck and rolled along the floor. The wind tore through the ropes and the mast. The heat was finally beginning to lessen down.

* * *

By nightfall the air turned quite chilly and everything on the Nomad seemed annoyingly damp or moist. Maeve lit up a small fire and tried to read up as much as she could on the conch shell that Valensya revealed to them as the song of the sea. Now and then she peeped out of her room to check if Sinbad had arrived at the supper table. But he still remained locked up in his room. Even Firouz had stumbled out about an hour ago, bleary-eyed and collapsed on a nearby hammock in exhaustion. Dermott prompted Maeve from his perch with little chwirks from his beak. Maeve scratched her brother's feathery head and quiety left her room. Picking up a bowl of bread and cheese, she knocked once and pushed through Sinbad's bunk door.

"Oh! Maeve!",said Sinbad as she entered the fair-sized room. "Come on in, but mind the charts. They are all over the place"

Maeve gingerly stepped over the rolls of skin, some completed and some discarded due to errors in calculation. Sinbad had conveniently surrounded himself with Firouz's lamps - the ones he had gifted Omar of Basra during their last visit to the Savage Sultan's great city. Observing the usefulness of the lamp over the crude flame of a torch, Sinbad had Firouz replicate his lantern five times so that he could use them in emergencies like this.

Maeve sat cross-legged on the floor beside Sinbad and looked at the drawings he had made. He kept measuring and speaking softly to himself. "You didn't have your breakfast, lunch or dinner, so I decided to bring it out to you",said Maeve, making an effort to sound gentle. She only succeeded in sounding awkward and gruff.

"Put it down there. I'm not very hungry.", said Sinbad, his eyes never leaving the charts.

"What are you working on?", asked Maeve, curiously.

"This grid system. The lines of latitude, called parallels are easier to mark. It's the meridians that are much harder-"

"The longitudes",said Maeve.

"That's right. I estimated the angle of the North Star and the time to determine our ship's location. And I have made a grid covering most of the parts of this region. But its these blank spaces of uncharted areas that worry Firouz and Doubar..."

"Our ship could accidently sail right into a sandbar or an island-"

"Exactly",said Sinbad. Maeve waited quietly as Sinbad went about making his map. He reviewed and re-reviewed his jottings in meticulous detail, all the while muttering inaudibly to himself. She began to think he didn't need her support after all. He seemed to be too busy to let Kaylan's predicament pressure him any further. Maeve tiredly rubbed her eyes and pulled herself up to her knees.

"Where are you going?",asked Sinbad, his eyes still directed on the piece of chart he was working on.

"I thought I'd see what Doubar was doing-", replied Maeve, stifling a big yawn.

"I finally went down to the shoal tank to see Kaylan",said Sinbad, softly. "He is changing fast. As Esdel had predicted, he now has a large tail for legs-"

"What did he say?", queried Maeve, quietly.

"He asked if we would soon arrive at our destination-",said Sinbad, briefly making eye-contact with her. Maeve could see that his eyes were bloodshot as well. It was evident for her that he was pushing himself too hard.

"What was your reply?"

"I only nodded-" Sinbad paused and let out a sharp breath of disappointment. "I didn't know what to say-"

"Oh Sinbad", whispered Maeve, overcome with emotion. She reached out her hand caressed the side of his face. " You've got to trust yourself.. as you've always done before. I know that you'll figure a way out of this. I know that you will somehow help Kaylan locate the shell and unite him with Valensya. It seems impossible but you have done the impossible before!"

Sinbad looked surprised at this speech from Maeve. She was sitting on her knees so close to him, face flushed with concern and her hand now resting on his arm. Strangely, her words seemed to relieve him of a tension which he didn't realize he had. They seemed to instill new patience in him - a hope that perhaps things would indeed turn out all right.

He slowly edged close to her. She hesitated, her eyes darting from his lips to his face and backed away a little but found his arms gradually encircling her waist. He propelled her gently to himself and pushed back the thick red hair that hid her face. Then he kissed her.


	10. Embarking on an Impossible Quest

**Chapter 10 : Embarking on an Impossible Quest**

During the early hours of the morning, Maeve felt a hand on her elbow, prodding her awake. "Mmmm?",she inquired, drowsily. She lifted her head a little and opened one sleepy eye. Sinbad was no longer making his drawings. From his seat on the damp floor, he was gesturing excitedly, saying something that sounded incredibly important. Something about knowing exactly where the sea graveyard is located. Maeve, straining to listen from within the depths of her peaceful slumber, concluded that this incoherent ramble meant that everything was going to turn out all right after all. She nodded that she was pleased to hear the good news, whatever it was, and settled her head back down on her arms to sleep.  
Sinbad laughed at her reaction and bounced up to his feet. **"Doubar!",**he called as he flew out of his room.

* * *

**"Doubar!"**,called Sinbad, once again, sprinting energetically down the slippery lower deck.

"What is it?", called Doubar from his hammock. He sat up at once, detecting the excitement and urgency in Sinbad's tone. It sounded promising. He knew his little brother wouldn't let them down. "What is it? What have you found?", he asked eagerly.  
"You saw the image of the deep sea graveyard, right? Well, until last night I didn't give a second thought to it except that the landscape close by was quite familiar in its structure."

Firouz rubbed the sleep from his eyes and joined this impromptu tete-a-tete between the brothers. He sat on a nearby stool and listened intently.

"Only last night, it struck me.. we saw a lot of shipwrecks lodged in those teeth like rocks guarding the cliff side. Well, how did those ships get wrecked?" Sinbad threw his hands open in earnest. "Don't you think its strange that there should be so many ships wrecked in the exact same spot?!"

Doubar appeared thoughtful. "Come to think of it, yeah.. I have heard of a wreck or two.. but I think the image showed at least six or seven-"

"Seven to be exact", volunteered Firouz.

"Well, it struck me curious as well because I recalled hearing , at one time, a strange story of a vortex that appeared mysteriously in the high seas. The story passed on from ship to ship, but the way I heard it, they said the vortex was not natural but-"

"-existed for a purpose-",continued Doubar, with sudden interest. "I've heard that tale as well. You think all those wrecks could have been pulled against those rocky teeth by the vortex?!"

"Why not?! How else can you explain why all those ships happened to wreck so close to the coastline? They were already wrecked elsewhere due to storms in the high seas. The sailors probably took all they could and abandoned their ship to sink."

"Only it didn't sink. Instead it was pulled by the vortex's circular current to be dashed against the deadly teeth",said Firouz. By now, Rongar had joined them as well.  
"There's something in that!", said Doubar. He looked hopeful. "You know, you may be right about this"  
"I know I am!",said Sinbad, confidently. "Now, how soon can we set sail?"  
Rongar indicated with his hands that the rains had subsided to a decent downpour but the skies were still black and gloomy. He followed in quick pace behind the Captain as he ran to the deck of his ship.

* * *

Sinbad didn't mind the rain as he surveyed the turbid weather. Firouz gave him the magnoscope and he slowly scanned the horizon. "Doesn't look too bad", he said after a long pause. Doubar stood next to him, studying the clouds as well. "It was much worse yesterday.", he admitted.

"Doubar, I think I know where the vortex appears. If we start now, we can navigate around the vortex just down the coast. We can find safe harbor for the Nomad and make it out on the boat to shore. I know of a village that has been abandoned there due to the unpredictable tides."

"What about Kaylan?"

"I'll check on him now. Something tells me he will be glad for a swim in the salty sea"

* * *

Doubar stomped down to below deck alongside Rongar. The commotion woke Maeve and she scrambled to her feet. She rushed out and saw both men tugging with some heavy parcels.

"What's going on?", she asked.

"Sinbad thinks its a good idea to bring out those special storm sails that we bartered. We want to catch as much wind as possible and reach our destination quick and sound" "We have to", reminded Maeve, gravely. "We've got only five more days. Where is Sinbad?" "

He down near the shoal tank to prepare Kaylan for the journey ahead-"

"I think I'll join him"

* * *

"Tomorrow at day break", assured Sinbad, fervently. "We will arrive at our destination."  
"Thank you, Captain", replied Kaylan. His hairline had receded considerably and scales appeared completely on his head and face. His arms appeared tougher and hideous black claws took the place of his fingernails.  
"I look a sight, don't I?", asked Kaylan, sullenly. "Sometimes.." He swallowed and fought the desperation in his tone. "- sometimes I think that I'll stay this way forever. I'll never see Val again and you can just sell me as some aquatic freak to a travelling circus-"  
"Shhhh..Don't talk that way, Kaylan",hushed Maeve, walking into the darkened room. "We are going to make sure you get the song of the sea and return safe back to Valensya."  
"Our only concern is-",added Sinbad with a hopeful smile. "-if you... are up to the challenge-"  
"Me?", said Kaylan, cheering up as he detected the positive note in Sinbad. "I would do anything if it means being with Valensya again-"  
"Soon you will have the chance to prove your words"  
"I look forward to it"

* * *

The rain fell incessantly upon the Nomad. Firouz suddenly remembered his invention- the umbrella and rushed down to get it. "We can use this for protection against the continuous downpour", offered Firouz, in momentary excitement which dissolved almost at once when he observed the look on Sinbad's soaking wet face. "Or, perhaps its a little too late for that-",he said,sheepishly.  
"Give it to Maeve",said Sinbad, never letting go of the tiller.  
"Of course", said Firouz and like a perfect gentleman, he escorted Maeve from below deck under the protection of the umbrella.  
"The storm sails are perfect for this weather", said Sinbad, rasing his voice to a yell to be heard over the howling winds.  
"Aye", said Doubar, looking worried as ever. "When do you think we'll come to the vortex?"  
Sinbad nodded once with a calm reassuring smile. "Don't worry,big brother. I'll guide us around the vortex. We have to think of what to do once we get ashore"  
"I may be able to help you there", interjected Maeve. "I've been reading up on underwater treasures. The song of the sea resembles the conch shell of Tritan with a high spire and long canal-"  
"A symbol of great power!",said Doubar.  
"Yes. But I think this shell is a little different.."  
"Meaning?",prompted Sinbad.  
Maeve looked puzzled. "There is nothing written on the song of the sea. So, I assumed that it was Tritan who composed the song himself and recorded it within the shell.." Maeve shrugged her shoulders. "For his amusement-"  
Sinbad frowned. "Sounds like a relatively harmless treasure. I wonder why Queen Esdel was so specific that Kaylan should fetch that particular shell-"  
"I'm afraid I don't have any answer for that-"  
Sinbad breathed hard and stared ahead determinedly.  
"Now all we have to look forward to is that tentacled monster that awaits us in the depths of the sea"

* * *

By nightfall the rain ceased for the thunderstorm had chosen to reappear in another region of the horizon. Sinbad held fast to the tiller, listening to the sound of the waves. The ship appeared to travel faster but he couldn't discern if it was because of the wind or the rising current.  
"Rongar take the tiller. I need to see what's out there",said Sinbad, frowning and heading straight for the bow. He put one leg up on wood and leaned forward. The others waited in bated breath for they too sensed the change in their speed. Suddenly one strong wave hit the Nomad like a slap from a gigantic invisible hand.  
**"DOUBAR, I NEED YOU AT THE RUDDER!",** yelled Sinbad, running to the stern.  
**"Aye!",**yelled Doubar, throwing his weight on the rudder.  
**"Hold her at an angle.",**cried Sinbad, his eyes roving suspiciously across the waves. "From the sounds of it, we are entering the region of the vortex"  
Maeve stood boldly beside Sinbad and produced a ball of fire for light. Another wave slapped the hull of the Nomad, pushing the ship inwards.  
Doubar groaned to keep the ship steady and pointing outwards but he needed help! Firouz joined him at the rudder at once. The winds began to pick up as well.  
**"Keep her steady",**said Sinbad. The Nomad began to pick up more and more speed.  
**"WHAM!"**  
Another wave hit the bottom of the ship. The another and another.. like being caught in the blades of Firouz's wind machine"  
"**SINBAD!",** yelled Doubar, wondering if they should drop sails, since the wind appeared to pull them closer to the vortex.  
**"No, Doubar.. just keep her steady. I promise we'll get through this"**,insisted Sinbad. "Look!", he pointed at a distant spot in the ocean. Maeve scrutinized the waters. There didn't seem to be anything at first. And then she saw it. A massive swirling wall of waves, twisting and colliding in a constant circular motion and pulling anything into its core. She gasped in sudden fear.  
The huge waves began to slap the Nomar harder and harder, ushering its doom at the center of the Doubar, it seemed the rudder had a life of its own. It seemed to knife into his arms, tearing at his bones. Rongar positioned himself on the other side and steadied Doubar's grip.  
**"How much longer?!",**cried Doubar,hoarsely.  
**"Not long",**shouted Sinbad. **"Whatever you do, don't let go of the rudder!"**  
Doubar's hands felt numb under the strain of the heavy rudder. Still he stuck to his task, never daring to disobey Sinbad's orders. They were going to get through this in one piece.

The intensity of the waves began to lessen. The winds carried the Nomad in its wide arc around the deadly vortex and soon they were free to make it to the coast. Sinbad hugged Doubar in happiness. It was a small victory in the long battle ahead.


	11. Kaylan's determination

**Chapter 11 : Kaylan's determination**

At daybreak, Rongar and Doubar went down to the hull. Kaylan was waiting anxiously for them. He swam to the side of the tank and nervously nodded his head so that the men could help him out of the tub and into the salty sea. "It's strange ", he said with a flutter of a laugh. "Just days before, I used to enjoy taking deep breaths of air to calm myself.. and now.." He gulped hard. "..now if I raise my head in the air, I'll die-"

"Then you must trust us all the more to guide you safety into the sea.", said Doubar, with a no-nonsense attitude. "You need practice if you are to retrieve that shell from the ocean floor"

"All right. On the count of three-",said Kaylan, preparing himself for the unpleasant ordeal ahead. He sidled up to the half-open hood of the tank. Rongar bent down on one end, his strong arms ready to grab Kaylan around his chest and Doubar had the uneasy job of tackling Kaylan's long scaly tail. Sinbad offered to do it but Doubar adamantly refused. He knew that Kaylan would start struggling as soon as he was hoisted from the water so they needed a big man to do the unwieldy job. Sinbad guessed as much and slapped his brother on the shoulder, feeling thankful that Doubar provided such solid support in the time of need.

"One.. two.. three.. Up you go.."

Kaylan thrashed wildly to breathe and Rongar and Doubar moved as fast as they could to get him to the upper deck. The others watched in amazement as both men half-carried and half-dragged the giant mer-creature to the rim of the ship and swung him overboard. They peered down and saw the growing ripples in the water. _But, where was Kaylan?_

Some sailors ran to the stem and others to the stern.

Dermott circled above in the sky, keeping a sharp eye out for the boy.

**"There! Over there! I see-em! He made it! He's waving to us from the sea!"**, shouted Firouz, his eyes squinting through the magnoscope.

"Give that to me!",demanded Doubar, in wonder. "I was the one who had a giant fishtail slapping my face!"

He peered through the magnoscope**."By the seas! It is Kaylan! He made it after all!"**

Sinbad and his crew laughed at the amusing sight of Kaylan swimming as fast as a wild excited dolphin, making circles, throwing himself up in the air, spalshing water around and enjoying his freedom.

"He's a natural", said Sinbad, with a laugh. "Just look at him! Anyone in his position would feel sorry for themselves. But he's just as spirited as ever!"

Maeve's eyes followed Kaylan in merriment. "You know you were right,Sinbad. Queen Esdel is wrong to chose people according to their similarities. It's the differences that make us stronger-"

"Just look at our crew", said Sinbad. "Doubar who relies on his muscle to get him out of danger, Firouz with his science and inventions, Rongar with such skill in throwing those deadly dirks and you - our friendly sorceress.. We are different but we are as harmonious as can be!"

Maeve's lips curved into a smile. "And what about you?", she asked, eyeing the Captain in mock challenge. "How different are you,Sinbad?"

"Me?!" Sinbad put his hands on his hips and took a wide stance. He frowned in thought. "I guess I am good at all these things..",he concluded."Brawn, brain, magic and fighting skills-" He looked so pleased with himself that Maeve chided sarcastically,

"Oh, don't be so modest, Sinbad!". She elbowed him into his chest and as usual the blow was harder than she intended. Sinbad doubled over with pain.

"I was only kidding.",he managed. He straightened up and shook his head. "Anyway, about yesterday-"

Maeve blushed at once. "It was nothing-", she started.

"You helped me when I nearly lost faith in myself-"

Sinbad's eyes bore into hers.

She smiled and tilted her face.

"Sometimes things don't turn out the way you want them to. That's when you have to trust in yourself and your friends to get you through the problem-"

Sinbad 's eyebrows shot up in surprise for he recognized these words from the time when he helped Maeve fight against the Vorgon. But he decided to play along,

"Aaahh.. now,I seem to have heard those pearls of wisdom before" , he teased, good-humoredly.

"Nah", said Maeve, maintaining a straight face with remarkable self-control. "They are my own. You should listen to me more often", she added,pointedly.

"Aye aye, Maeve", replied Sinbad with a small salute.

* * *

They prepared to go ashore in the long boat. As the crew darted across the deck, carrying supplies, ropes, tools and skins of water, Sinbad pulled Firouz to the side and said, "We may need your blasting sticks,Firouz. See, once we get to the top of the cliff over there.." Sinbad pointed to the rocky face that was gaurded by the teeth. "..I may dive in to scope the area for any dangers- If there is too much wreckage in the water, I may need to blast my way through-" "No worries,Sinbad",said Firouz,instantly. "I'll get them right away!"

* * *

As Sinbad and his crew slowly sailed across the waters to the abandoned sea-side village, a pair of eyes watched their arrival in dismay. "Gold-diggers!Oh no! They've come to steal my gold!",wailed the watcher in a pitiful whine. "Will there be no reprieve? Haven't I suffered enough?!" Then the voice rallied strength. "Steady now. I've still got the upper hand. Only I, the clever Abdullah know where every piece of gold is hidden and they won't get it out of me! No sir! In fact, I have nothing to be afraid of. I have set traps for them before they can trap me!" The voice laughed out, in triumph and trailed away in worry and fear.

* * *

Kaylan swam beside the longboat, showing off his fine skills. "Wait for us,Kaylan", warned Sinbad, seriously. "I don't want you to get overconfident and risk the wrath of the sea-monster below." Kaylan nodded, recognizing Sinbad's tone of command. "I'll wait for you by the wreckage. I won't go any deeper until you say so"

* * *

They pulled their boat high up on the sand and secured it to a wooden peg. "That should hold it down", said Doubar,gruffly. "Now, what's our plan,little brother?" Sinbad peered at the desolate houses scattered at different heights on the rocky hillside. "The path to that rocky face is through that village. We'll follow that path and hopefully it will lead us to a vantage point where we can study the wreckages."

The crew walked resolutely down the deserted village road, each immersed deeply in their imagination of how the village might have looked like if it hadn't been abandoned at all. They jumped violently when they heard a sharp cry for help from Firouz. He was swinging in a net several feet in the air!

"Firouz, we'll get you down from there!",said Sinbad, immediately. He spied the ropes that secured the net were secured at the other end to a tree. A house was built close to that tree and from the parapet, he just might be able to cut the ropes free. Sinbad dashed quickly into the house and bounded up the crumbling stairs. He raced onto the parapet and leaned over the side with his sword outstretched to make the slicing blow. Suddenly he felt two hands roughly shove him from behind and Sinbad fell over with a yell. He caught onto a small ledge and held on to his precarious position for dear life.

**"What the devil is going on?!"**,cried Doubar, racing to his brother's rescue. **"Hold on,Sinbad! I'll save you!"**

As the big man climbed the stairs, a large barrel descended on his head and almost knocked him out. Another barrel aimed at Rongar followed suit but both men jumped out of the way. Maeve desperately ran over her options and picking up their coil of rope, she tied the end to a large hook and swung it to the parapet wall close to Sinbad. It caught on and she steadied it. "**Sinbad,grab on!",**said Maeve. He jumped from the ledge and caught the rope with both hands. Maeve struggled to bear his weight and Sinbad slid down faster than he expected to causing the rope to burn his hands. But at least he was safe!

Doubar looked out of the window. "Little brother, you're all right!"

Sinbad flicked his sore hands in pain. "In a manner of speaking-"

Rongar shoved a curious little man out of the house. He held him by his collar and shook him like a rat.

"Do with me as you will. But I will never tell you the location of my gold!",said the man,stoutly.

"What?!",said Sinbad, irritated.

Doubar lifted the fellow off his feet.

"Let me go! Let me go!",cried the man.

"Who are you? And why did you attack us?",growled Doubar. Meanwhile Rongar managed to slice through the net and Firouz fell painfully to the ground.

"I'm not telling anything", said the man.

"Oh yeah?",said Doubar in anger. He turned the man upside down and held him that way until the blood rushed up to his face. "Now, do you feel like talking?"

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size? I'm a poor defenseless man who is merely guarding a few gold pieces-"

Sinbad smirked at this. "You were the one that attacked us. Now tell us who you are or I'll let Doubar have his way with you"

The man saw Doubar balling up a fist and he crossed his arms over his face. "All right, all right.. just let me go and I'll tell everything-"

Doubar set him down on his face and Sinbad leveled his sword at him. "No more tricks. Just tell us who you are-"

"I am Abdullah. I am but a humble sailor, a survivor of one of those ships you see there. The rest of the crew was lost to the angry sea. So, I swam ashore and found this abandoned village. I've lived here ever since!"

"Alone?"

"Yes." Abdullah hesitated. "You can take an equal share of my gold. That's a fair bargain. An equal share for my life!"

Sinbad opened his mouth to speak but Abdullah fell sobbing to his feet. "Please,spare my life. Please!"

Sinbad shook his head in exasperation. "We are not after your gold. We just want a safe path to those rock forms you see there-"

"The dragon's teeth?",asked Abdullah, astonished. "There's nothing out there worth taking-"

"Oh yes there is",replied Sinbad. "We are after the song of the sea-"

The song of the sea?!",echoed Abdullah in disbelief. "You are going to risk your life for a conch shell?!"

"Get out of our way", barked Maeve, losing patience. "Sinbad, we've wasted enough time here!". She pushed past Abdullah with Dermott on her arm. Sinbad and the others followed suit. Abdullah began to ridicule them. "The song of the sea! Haha.. the last person fool enough to steal that hunk of shell right from under Tritan's big nose was Halden the Hunter. And that, my friends.. was several years ago!"

Sinbad froze in his tracks and whirled around in surprise. _"Did you say Halden the "hunter"?"_


	12. One of us has to stay behind

**Chapter 12 : One of us has to stay behind**

Once Sinbad accomplished the feat of driving through to Abdullah's thick skull that they were not out to get his gold, he found in him a willing and helpful guide who knew his way expertly to the Dragon's teeth. They climbed over rocky terrain, finding footholds and handholds, frequently clawing at them to avoid a slippery slide to the rocks below. At one vantage point, Abdullah pulled Sinbad over and pointed excitedly to a narrow cave in the rock face. "If you can make it to that cave, you can use your nails and ropes to lower yourself to the deck of the White storm. She the sturdiest wreck in the entire lot! She's been holding her innards together for nearly fifteen years now!"

"You said, "Halden the hunter"..",said Maeve, slowly."But so far we have known him only as Halden the conqueror. Was he a hunter as well?"

"Oh, he is known by many names in these parts. Halden the Brave, Halden the Conqueror, Halden the Great.. he made quite a name for himself where ever he went. But he was also an avid hunter with rare taste."

"Meaning?"

"The usual monsters and ghouls didn't interest him. He set his sights on truly rare jewels.."

"Such as the song of the sea?", pressured Maeve, testily.

"Perhaps", acquiesced Abdullah. "Perhaps not. I only know that several years ago, Halden the Hunter came to this very spot to retrieve the conch shell and he was successful. But then again he didn't have the constant fear of being impaled alive on these moaning wrecks or getting eaten alive by the tentacled monster."

"So, these things are new additions to the scenery, eh?",said Doubar, angrily.

Maeve moved behind Sinbad and whispered in his ear, "Sinbad, is it possible that Halden retrieved the conch shell to woo the Enchantress and when their love was gone, she returned it back here? Perhaps her bitterness caused her to contaminate this area with shipwrecks and train the deep sea monster to hold onto the shell forever?"

Sinbad thought a moment and shrugged. "Sounds plausible. But.. why would she ask Kaylan to retrieve it?"

"Perhaps its a challenge?", tried Maeve unconvincingly.

"Well, whatever it is, we've only got four more days to do something about it."

* * *

They reached a point in the cliff-side where the landscape folded into itself and ended in a steep rock face. The dragon's teeth appeared as large boulders fused into one another, steeping pillars rising jaggedly from the sea. In-between the teeth, jammed into one another were the pitiful skeletons of the ships, wrecked years ago in the sea. "There isn't a sight worse than the wreck of a good ship", mourned Sinbad, shaken by the sight. Doubar laid a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. He spied the oblong mouth of the cave. Just a few meters down, rested the top mast of the Whitestorm. The ship leaned towards the rocks and remained unmoving inspite of the waves.

"I think Abdullah is right. That ship does look stable than the rest of the lot.",mused Sinbad. He scanned the terrain nearby. "There! You see that ridge that passes directly over the cave? That's our way in-"

Doubar peered at the ridge. "But it's too narrow. One false step and you could fall and smash your head in the Dragon's teeth!"

"That's why I'm taking only Rongar with me. The rest of you stay behind. I'm not putting your lives in danger as well"

Doubar's face showed a mixture of anxiety and fear as he watched Sinbad make a large coil of rope and lift it on to Rongar's arm. "Once we reach just over the mouth of the cave, you brace yourself against the face and lower me down on the rope",instructed Sinbad. He crossed arms with Rongar for good luck and they ran to the start of the ridge. It was wide enough to walk but clearly wasn't reliable at all.

"Sinbad,be careful",called out Doubar,worriedly. Maeve clasped Doubar's arm in her hand to give him strength.

"Steady,Rongar",soothed Sinbad. "Put your feet exactly where I place mine. We have plenty of time to reach that cave"

"I can't stand this",cried Doubar, feeling helpless to aid his brother. "There must be some other way into that wretched cave!"

"We could go look for it?",offered Firouz. He nodded to Abdullah and they both left together to explore the cliffside.

* * *

Rongar lowered Sinbad carefully down to the mouth of the cave. Once the Captain's feet were firmly on the solid floor, Rongar tied the rope to a rock projection and rappelled down as well. "Now we just need to repeat this to get me down to the deck of that ship.",said Sinbad. "You think you can do it?" Rongar nodded. Suddenly both men jumped out of their skins when they heard a loud thud at the back of the cave.

"Quick! Duck!",shouted Sinbad ,pushing Rongar down as a hoard of bats flapped their leathery black wings and flew out in fright. "What was that?!"

Sinbad drew out his sword and Rongar, raised his hands to the dirks on the belt across his chest.

"Sinbad! It's us! We made it",cried Firouz, his voice sounding muffled from within the darkness of the cave.

"Firouz?!",cried Sinbad in shock. He laughed and ran to hug his friend. Abdullah stood next to the inventor, rubbing his aching head from the fall. "How did you get here?"

"Well, we ..err..", Firouz hesitated sheepishly. "..discovered the tunnel.. quite by accident"

"You fell through"

"Point of fact.. yes"

"But you made it here in one piece.",smiled Sinbad. "Good going, my friend!"

Soon Maeve and Doubar joined the group as well. They all went to the mouth of the cave. "That is one nasty drop to a watery grave",remarked Doubar. "Sinbad, I'll be the one to lower you down to that wreck." He laid an arm on Rongar's shoulder. "No offense Rongar, but just watching my little brother risk life and limb performing his daredevil stunts is quite plainly nerve-wracking. I'd rather be in on the action-"

Rongar nodded understandingly and they set up the ropes once again.

* * *

Sinbad padded as light-footed as possible along the sagging,moss-covered wood of the Whitestorm. He took off his bandana, his blue vest, his leather boots and rolled up his pants and shirt sleeves. With a small wave to the crew, he dived into the sea. He opened his eyes underwater and saw the sharp poles of broken masts and ropes obstructing his path to the sea bed. The rock face seemed to curve down gradually to the sandy floor. Sinbad swam upto the surface and wiped his eyes from the salty water.

"How does it look down there?",asked Doubar.

"Not good",replied Sinbad. "I couldn't even see bottom of the bed- There's too much debris!" He heard a splash next to him and Kaylan pushed to the surface. "Climb on to my back. I can take you down to the floor",he cried, quickly bobbing his head down for oxygen. Sinbad grabbed onto the large fin on Kaylan's back and took a deep breath. "Ready?",asked Kaylan. "Here we go"

The mer-man swum strongly through the waters. He easily avoided the twisting wood, coiling through narrow holes and slipping behind the snag of ropes. They reached the bottom and Sinbad pointed excitedly to the large shell sitting openly on a large flat rock. Kaylan made a gesture to fetch the shell and Sinbad nodded in reply. He swam right over the shell and put out one arm to scoop it up. Suddenly a huge shadow fell upon them. Sinbad felt his skin prick up at the sight of the large monster squid, it's eight muscular arms poised to squeeze and kill! A large muscular tentacle covered in reddish-white suction cups shot out with remarkable agility and tried to ensnare Kaylan's outstretched hand. Kaylan reeled back in terror and more tentacles sprang out all around him. He kicked out and tore for the surface of the sea. Sinbad clung on for dear life. Suddenly Kaylan felt a painful jerk on his tail. One of the tentacles had coiled fast and he could not pull free. Kaylan wriggled and slammed the appendage with his fists but it was no use. Then Sinbad swam down and taking out his knife, he sliced hard at the tentacle. It immediately released hold of Kaylan and both men shot out to the surface. Sinbad coughed and took long rasping breaths of the friendly sea air.

**"Sinbad!",**yelled Doubar. **"What happened? Did you find the shell?!"**

"We found it all right", wheezed Sinbad, between gasps. "It's under the protection of a monster squid! It came out of no-where and attacked us!"

"Thank heavens you are safe.",exclaimed Doubar, in relief. "You are not going back down there until you have a better strategy!"

* * *

The mood was decidedly sober, that night, as Sinbad and the crew gathered around the fire for their meal of roast fish and bread. Sinbad brooded alone, only pecking at his fish for loss of appetite. Only Abdullah was chatting endlessly about his grand life in the abandoned village.. growing his own vegetables, raising his own animals, no worries at all! He carried big bottles of liquor stolen from the wrecks and shared it generously with the crew. This put Doubar in a mildly happier temper. "This is your idea of paradise?", quizzed Maeve, annoyed at Abdullah's complacency.

"Why not?", asked Abdullah, happily. "I am comfortably well-off than all my comrades who still labor and toil at sea. I don't have a worry in the world, sweetheart"

Maeve turned away, disgusted. Sinbad quietly rose up and pulled Firouz up as well. He laid an arm on the inventor's shoulder and led him away from the others. Doubar stared after them suspiciously. "He's up to something",he guessed, looked very concerned. "Something dangerous by the looks of it!"

* * *

"Firouz, you remember I asked you to bring those blasting sticks?", asked Sinbad, gravely.

"I have five with me"

"Good.", said Sinbad. He hesitated and continued, "I need to blast them underwater"

**"WHAT?!",**exclaimed Firouz in shock. "Sinbad, you are not seriously thinking of attacking that sea-monster with blasting sticks? It's too risky. You wont get out alive!"

"Can you make them work underwater?"

"Well.. its very risky but.." Firouz looked guilty at the knowledge he was about to divulge.

**"FIROUZ!",**snapped Sinbad, angrily.

"If the explosive material can be kept from moisture long enough so the fuse can burn through completely, then yes.. it can be done!"

"So, we need to contain the blasting sticks in something-"

"That's right", agreed Firouz, reluctantly.

"Like what?", pressed Sinbad.

Firouz didn't answer. He stared straight ahead at the wine bottle which Abdullah was laughing and raising to his lips for a long drink. Sinbad understood immediately and quickly stomped over to the fire. "Abdullah, how many of those wine bottles do you have?!"

"I could give each of you five bottles and still have plenty for me", raved Abdullah, in drunken stupor.

"Sinbad, what do you have in mind?", asked Doubar, anxiously.

"I think I know why the sea-squid happened upon us so fast. There must be another cave, similar to the one we were in. But this one is under the sea. The monster is hiding there and appearing only when it senses the presence of an intruder. So, tomorrow morning, when Kaylan swims down for the shell, I'm gonna plant five of Firouz's blasting sticks just over the mouth of the squid's cave so that when the blast occurs, the undersea avalanche of rocks can seal the entrance and trap the monster in its den forever!"

Sinbad turned to Firouz but he felt Doubar's arm roughly hauling him towards himself. **"Are you out of your mind?!",**he began.

"Doubar, it will work I promise you", assured Sinbad, impatiently.

**"It's too dangerous",** yelled Doubar, his nostrils flaring with anger. "Those infernal sticks could blow up in your hands.. or..or just before you leave, your foot could get stuck in a rock or the monster somehow makes its way out and pulls you behind-"

**"Then I'll stay behind!",**yelled Sinbad. He paused in stunning realization of what he had just said. "I don't have no choice, Doubar. _One of us has to stay behind!"_


	13. Race against Time

**Chapter 13: Race against time**

Doubar hardly spoke a word to Firouz throughout the next morning. Firouz felt very hurt and guilty that his blasting sticks were inspiring Sinbad to take extraordinary risks in their mission. Sinbad ignored his brother to concentrate on the task at hand. He couldn't let Kaylan down. He had to reunite him with Valensya no matter the cost. Sinbad helped Firouz lengthen the fuse and they fit the sticks into the glass bottles. The sticks went in easy enough. Now the hard part was to light the five fuse threads ,close up the bottles and swim to the sea floor before they blast wide and high.

Soon the five bottles were ready and Sinbad stripped off his vest and boots as before. He pressed Maeve's hand with a nod and tried to get a word out of Doubar. But his brother sulked in silence and Sinbad gave up for lack of time. He signalled to Kaylan and Firouz quickly lit the fuses. They stuffed up the corks airtight and Sinbad dove into the sea and found his ride on Kaylan's dorsal fin.

* * *

"Doubar,I-",began Firouz apologetically after Sinbad disappeared beneath the waves. But Doubar shoved past him and headed to the back of the cave for more ropes. Firouz looked helplessly at Maeve. The sorceress was more sympathetic.

"He doesn't really blame you", soothed Maeve. "Doubar's worried sick about Sinbad. He's always been beside him, fighting demons and monsters.."

"But he can't be there for him this time", finished Firouz, in dejection. "And its because of me"

"You mustn't think like that", said Maeve. "I'll go speak to Doubar."

* * *

Doubar's hands furiously worked around the ropes. "Blast these knots!",he cursed, pulling the threads free. He felt Maeve's hand on his arm. "Reasoning with Sinbad doesn't do any good. ", he seethed. "He never listens! I tell him its dangerous and he still goes anyway!"

"Sinbad is doing this for Kaylan as much as he is doing for himself."

"I keep thinking of the time when I rescued him.. as a little baby on a floating wreckage in a storm. Both our parents were dead. And I remember being so frightened that I was gonna lose him too-"

"You aren't gonna lose him. Sinbad will come out this somehow. He needs you to have faith in him,Doubar"

Doubar heaved a deep breath. He carried the ropes over to the mouth of the cave.

"I'm gonna be on the deck of Whitestorm and I'm gonna give him a few more minutes. If he isn't out by then, I'm diving right after him!"

* * *

Kaylan's back arched up and down as he raced as fast as he could down to the dark sea floor. Sinbad marveled at his agility. Queen Esdel's curse was working in their favor but the real challenge lay ahead. Kaylan parted ways with Sinbad just above the vicinity of the shell and he waited as instructed under the cover of a rock pile. Sinbad, cradling the sparkling sticks in his arms, swam to the very bottom of the rock face. Just as he predicted, there was a low cave, half-buried in the white sand. This was the creature's resting place. This was the place Sinbad meant to destroy. He carefully planted the sticks, stuffing the bottles inside crevices which best suited the purpose all around the upper mouth of the cave. But just as he was pushing in the last bottle, he felt the dreaded tug on his leg and to his horror the looming head of the squid appeared right next to him , all its eight tentacles poised to attack.

Sinbad hit out but he was enveloped by the mass of tentacles and he began to sense the suction cups closing in on his skin. He was about to lose hope when the creature withdrew its tentacles and shrank backwards for an instant. Sinbad looked up and saw that Kaylan had speared the monster's head with a broken piece of mast. He signaled for the boy to take the shell. Kaylan needed no other hint for he gladly took advantage of the distraction to race to the flat rock and scoop up the conch shell in his arms. He searched for Sinbad to take him to the surface but Sinbad was nowhere to be found!

"Sinbad!",yelled Kaylan, searching desperately for him. And then he spotted him. Sinbad was taunting the creature to enter the den which was marked with the blasting sticks. He was waving his knife, beckoning the creature to attack him. The squid rose to the challenge and sailed quickly across the waters, its eight tentacles behind its giant orange head. It went into the den but so did Sinbad.

Kaylan looked at the surface and then looked at the mouth of the den. Time was ticking fast. He had to do something. On the shore, Valensya waited for him and here in the depths, one very brave sailor was risking his life just so that Kaylan could be reunited with his true love. Kaylan hugged the shell and swam quickly to the squid's cave. He just couldn't leave Sinbad behind.

He swam desperately from end to end, peering for Sinbad when suddenly a dark shadow bumped right into him. Sinbad grabbed Kaylan by the shoulders and Kaylan swam as fast as he could to the surface. The sticks burned out their fuses and began to blast in full force. The rocks began to slip and slide, thundering in the depths of the sea. Kaylan ducked and swerved to avoid being hit by the shifting wrecks.

Then it happened.

A stray net from one of the wrecks fell right upon them, trapping both Sinbad and Kaylan. Sinbad worn out completely from his fight with the sea-squid, closed his eyes and breathed into the water. Kaylan bit back tears and held him tight as the blasts shook the seas.


	14. The Final Battle

**Chapter 14 : The Final Battle**

Sinbad convulsed once and coughed out the water in his lungs. His eyes shot open and he looked at Doubar who lay on the Whitestorm right beside him, soaking wet with a knife in his hands. "**Doubar!",**he cried and hugged his brother tight.

Kaylan gazed at both men in relief . He lifted both his hands victoriously with the song of the sea. Maeve, Firouz and Rongar cheered and clapped for joy. Dermott flew swiftly down to the wreck and perched down beside Doubar.

"Come to offer your help,eh? It's a little late for that", quipped Doubar, light-heartedly.

He looked at his brother with joy and once more enveloped him in a bone crushing hug.

* * *

"Well,Maeve",asked Sinbad, teasingly. "Feeling woo-ed,yet?"

Maeve listened enraptured, her hands pressing the shell to her ears."Ohhh, it is the voice of Tritan himself!",she gasped in ecstasy.

Sinbad shook his head at this and rolled his eyes. "I've listened to it. He's not that bad", he admitted, half-jealously to the others who laughed at the exchange between the two.

Doubar put his arm around Firouz's shoulder and gripped it tight in a warm hug. "No hard feelings, Firouz",he boomed,happily.

"Doubar, you are crushing my arm", whimpered Firouz, in pain. Doubar released his hold and Firouz grinned back. "I'm just glad Sinbad's safe and sound. If it weren't for you, he'd have never made it out alive"

"But it was your blasting sticks that permanently sealed the monster's fate", praised Doubar, generously. "You really came through for us,Firouz"

Firouz beamed with joy at these words. They all laughed as they travelled back to the village and prepared to sail back to the Nomad.

* * *

"So, you're all leaving,eh?", said Abdullah, calling after them. He had been a silent observer the whole while and had finally found his tongue. "Well, I've never seen a rare brunch like you all! Fussing over a conch shell-" He broke off unsurely and approached Maeve.

"Here",he said, pushing an object into her hands.

Maeve opened her palm and saw that it was a large gold ring with a ruby on it.

"It's yours",said Abdullah, for the first time looking gloomy. He waved hopefully to the abandoned village. "There's lots more just like it. I can make you very rich!"

Maeve looked at the ring and then looked into the lonely eyes of Abdullah.

"I can't accept this, Abdullah. ",she said, good-naturedly. "I'm flattered but-"

Abdullah took back the ring and nodded silently. "I don't understand it. You never once asked for my gold-"

Sinbad overheard this and said kindly, "We have something greater, Abdullah. We have friendship and family. We have each other, to share our joys and our sorrows. That's a treasure that is rarer than gold- Listen, Maeve may not need your trinket but I'm sure the villagers who once lived here could use your help."

"They've migrated to the opposite side of this hill", said Abdullah,at once.

"Then that is where you must take your treasures and go. Share your gold, Abdullah.. Just living out the remainder of your life here, alone, forever worried that someone was gonna steal your gold.. I don't call this much of a living"

Abdullah nodded with tears in his eyes. "You're right,Sinbad. You're coming here has made me realize how lonely I am. I don't want to live like this anymore. My treasure could be the very thing that some other person needs-"

Sinbad laid a strong hand on Abdullah's shoulder. "Then, I'll know you'd do the right thing!" Abdullah nodded.

Sinbad smiled, "As for us, we've got a tide to catch-"

"And a curse to reverse", smiled Maeve, happily. She linked her hands with Sinbad and waved good-bye to Abdullah. They joined the others in the heaving sailboat.

* * *

Valensya could feel her powers returning as she waited in agony for even the slightest hint of Captain Sinbad's ship on the far horizon. Her eyes were hollow and dark from lack of sleep and her face had gone pale with worry. She barely had the strength to stand for she had refused food the entire week! Now, she clung to the low balcony wall, kindling one last hope that Kaylan would have beat the odds and somehow was on his way back to Loran to fight for her hand. She felt faint and drooped her eyelids once when a small white fleck in the sea caught her attention.

"Could it be?", she wondered. Could she even dare to think that it was Captain Sinbad's ship? Her heart pounded in her chest and her eyes glistened with tears. "Oh it is!",she cried, covering her face with emotion. She rubbed her eyes and ran down the steps to the plant house.

Queen Esdel was giving the final orders on how the ceremony was to be conducted. The chosen ones were gathering already at the Castle gates, drawn by Queen Esdel's seduction.

"Now is the right time", decided Valensya,firmly. She raced back into the Courts and planted herself firmly near the throne.

She played her hands around herself.

Nothing happened but she kept trying.

Then suddenly a small leaf appeared beneath her toe. Valensya smiled and continued. Several leaves appeared and merged wrapped higher and tighter around Valensya until she was enclosed completely in an impenetrable cocoon.

And there, she waited.

She would not come out until she heard Kaylan's voice calling her to do so.

* * *

"Valensya",called Queen Esdel as she walked into her Court. "Give up this foolish dream of yours and come down to the ceremony!" She stopped in her tracks when her eyes fell on the large cocoon. Suddenly the doors to her Court fell wide open and Sinbad and his crew barged inside. They carried Kaylan with much difficulty in the tub but none of them looked tired or irritable.

"So, you have returned!", said Esdel, displeased. "But you haven't brought back the song of the sea-"

"Look again!",said Kaylan, lifting up the shell in his arms.

Esdel looked stunned. "No.. it can't be",she said, her voice sinking to a whisper. She reached out her hands and the shell rose up from Kaylan's grasp and came into hers. She nervously lifted it up to her ears and closed her eyes in sadness.

Suddenly the winds blew hard into the Court and they swirled tightly once again to form the images.

But these were not of Sinbad or anyone else.

These were of Esdel, many years ago, when she first met Halden.

_Halden spoke in soft undertones to his first mate, "You know I've always had an unquenchable desire to hunt down rare, unobtainable things? Well, this time I've set my targets on something truly valuable-" _

_"That's what you said when you set out to steal the song of the sea-" _

_"That was just a part of my plan" _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Tritan's song is the perfect gift to woo the enchantress who rules the Isle of Loran" Halden's eyes shone with greed. "She is my object of desire. The collector's prize. But lo! There comes a time when she loses her powers that is when we must strike!"_

Maeve looked at Sinbad. He seemed equally stunned. "So Halden had entered the Isle to kill Esdel. But.."

"Sinbad, she fell in love with her own hunter!", breathed Maeve, astonished at the depth of trust Esdel had placed on the human kind.

Now the images showed Halden and Esdel together, deeply in love, roaming the Isle, wild and carefree. Esdel was pretty but not an ethereal beauty. She was simply a lovely young girl.

Then the images changed. They showed Halden raising his silver arrow and shooting Esdel in her heart. Esdel collapsed to the floor in shock but the blood did not spill out. Halden turned her over and discovered that he was too late to kill her. Her powers had returned! Gathering up his weapons, he ran as fast as he could, back to his ship, before the enchantress could revive herself to take revenge!


	15. Halden's silver arrow

**Chapter 15: Halden's silver arrow**

"I am dying, Captain Sinbad", said Esdel with a sad smile. "The only reason I've clung on for so long was for my beloved Valensya. When I die, this Isle will no longer enjoy its plenty. It's people will have to rebuild again for Valensya is still too young to reach full power. Now you see why I forced my people to consume the love potion?"

Esdel's hands trembled as she set the shell down and stood erect and tall. "If they are to rebuild, then they must be united!"

"My Queen",replied a voice. But it was not Sinbad's. Rongar and Doubar brought the tub close to the throne so that Kaylan could see the Queen. "You have suffered for many years. Still,.."

Words failed him and he pulled up to the side of the tub so that Esdel could see him as he was.

"**Look at us!",**he implored, earnestly. "Only look at us! She- a cocoon and I, a sea-monster.. But we have stood strong and overcome our barriers to be with each other."

Esdel regarded him seriously. She raised her hands and Kaylan rose up from the tub, his clothes hanging in tatters on his fully restored human body. The cocoon collapsed as well and out stepped Valensya. The young people fell into each other's arms and embraced so dearly.

The Queen collapsed on the floor, her hand clutching her heart.

"Mother!",cried Valensya, rushing to the Queen's side. Sinbad and his crew gathered around the Queen as well. Maeve pushed back Esdel's hand and a thin silver arrow appeared. The head of the arrow was deep into Esdel's heart and from the wound, thin grey lines spread all over Esdel's skin.

Valensya placed her trembling hands around the arrow and pulled.

Esdel recoiled but the arrow wouldn't budge. More grey lines spread all across her neck and shoulders.

"Goodbye,my darling child", whispered Esdel, through tears. "May your life be much happier than mine"

Valensya began to sob. She buried her head in Esdel's lap.

Sinbad moved beside Esdel and spoke, "It is not Halden's arrow that is lodged firmly in your heart,your Highness but it is your own bitterness.. Your bitterness has held the arrow in place for so many years. Yours was a love that never came to be. You loved, as any innocent maiden loved.. yet it was lost on a man who was consumed by greed-"

Tears slipped down Esdel's face as she heard these words.

"Now he is gone and yet you live in pain. Give up your bitterness and you will find that the silver arrow will lose its power and come out as well"

Esdel breathed hard as she considered this. Moments passed. She calmed down and smiled a faint smile.

Sinbad reached for the arrow and pulled. It came easily in his hands.

* * *

Valensya hung coyly on Kaylan's arm as she teased, "I still have a few more hours before my powers completely return. Now speak the truth- I am only as lovely as any ordinary human girl, aren't I?"

"Yes you are",admitted Kaylan. "Your eyes are simple yet they always look into mine, your hands aren't soft but they perform acts of kindness and your lips, they aren't as red as the rose.. but they speak the truth"

Valensya smiled and laid her head on Kaylan's shoulders, completely satisfied at last.

* * *

It was a few days after which the Nomad set out once again into the open seas. Sinbad walked the length of his ship, patting the shoulders of sailors who were bustling about their tasks. He set one foot upon the bowsprit and inhaled deeply.

"Feels good to see the clear blue skies and the calm seas",he said, happily.

"How did you know?",asked Maeve, curiously. "How did you know that it was her bitterness that was sapping her strength all these years?"

Sinbad threw his head back in thought. "When I was undersea, fighting for my life against the sea-monster, that was when I realized the pains Esdel had gone through to make sure the shell, a painful remainder of her brief relationship with Halden, was never retrieved from its place in the sea- So, if she still sent Kaylan to bring it back, then maybe a part of her wanted to be set free-"

"Its so sad",said Maeve, reminiscently. But she cheered up as a thought struck her. "Doubar and Rongar had good fun though. _They destroyed the plants!"_

She laughed and waved to Doubar who was stoutly holding the tiller.  
Sinbad laughed as well. The sorceress walked away to her favorite reading spot and the Captain of the Nomad settled back in his gaze, eagerly anticipating his next adventure in the high seas.

* * *

**Author's Note:- Hurray! I've completed my story! :) I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it :) **

**I know I wrapped up this story pretty quickly but I was afraid I'd get that dreaded writer's block! :P Wanted to get it out before anything distracted me. I'm on my hols btw which explains why I was able to update regularly. The most difficult chapter to write was "A Costly Mistake" since that sortof forced me to try and stay true to the AoS storyline and characters. Come to think of it, even in the series, each episode wrapped up quickly. Everything would set itself right once the climax ended. I really really wanted to portray Esdel as a different kind of person.. someone so out of this world.. and also the love between Val and Kaylan... **

**I also thought that Maeve and Sinbad would make a really good couple because.. they were such strong characters.. equally strong.. so, if they teamed up together, the result would be fireworks.. :) I thought Maeve , since she is on a mission to kill Rumina to save her brother.. if she spent more time around Sinbad, eventually she would have realized that perhaps the man right next to her could very well make her happy for the rest of her life.. :) **


End file.
